Terror of Azumano
by Subai-chan
Summary: When two unsuspecting otaku girls get sent to Japan by their paranoid parents, all hell breaks loose. Will Azumano survive the invasion, or will these girls drive the town insane? CHAP 18 is up! AND THERE'S A PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Me no own DNAngel, or Bryanna, for that matter. Bryanna owns herself, I own me, my brother owns himself, my mother owns herself, etc, etc. If some characters are OOC, I apologize in advance. This story is basically what happens when Bryanna, my best friend, and I get bored. Hope ya like, leave me a shiny review! **--Dark's Angel**

**Chapter 1:**

"**_MOM_**!" Erin yelled from her room, glaring in disgust at the school uniform spread out on her bed. It was white with dark red trimming and a skirt to match. This was not her normal daywear.

"Shut _up_, Erin!" Her older brother growled from his room, buried under his bed sheets.

"David," She shot back, "_YOU_ try getting a look at your new school uniform!" All she got for a reply was a disgruntled groan, but she ignored it anyways. She stormed down the stairs, shoving her brown pit bull puppy out of the way and searching for her mother. "Mom! I am _NOT_ wearing that uniform!" She growled.

Her mother, Kathy, casually came out of the laundry room, folding a towel. "You're going to have to…today's your first day at Azumano High." She pointed out simply. Erin sighed. Her family, as well as her friend Bryanna's, had decided to move to Japan as of late. She wasn't quite sure why, but it must have been a good reason to make her mother move there.

"It looks _exactly_ like the uniforms in DNAngel…" She muttered matter-of-factly. "Okay, _FINE_…I'm meeting Bryanna there, so no need for a ride." She said a bit louder.

"Are you sure you wanna walk?" Kathy inquired. Erin nodded.

"It'll only take about ten minutes. I'm off." She replied exasperatedly, running back up the stairs to get changed.

**Meanwhile…**

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR _THIS_? ARE YOU _CRAZY_?" Bryanna yelled at the top of her lungs, shoving her new uniform in her mother's face.

"_Erin's_ wearing it." Teriko pointed out, trying to calm her daughter down. "Plus, it isn't _that_ bad."

"Mom….It's a _skirt_…I don't _LIKE_ skirts…" Bryanna said. She could feel her eye twitching madly.

"Well you don't have a choice, and if you don't get moving you're going to be late on your first day."

"_FINE_. Why do I get the feeling I'm _not_ going to have a good day today?" Bryanna muttered, stomping off upstairs.

**Later…**

Erin stood at the Azumano gates, avoiding the gazes of her new peers as she waited for Bryanna. Every now and again she would tug at the hem of her skirt, annoyed by the fact that there were probably boys her age staring at her, which she didn't want because she was convinced she was a horrid-looking person. Then again, she couldn't see if the boys were acting in such a way for she was not looking up.

"C'mon, Bryanna…" She groaned impatiently, bouncing on her toes.

"_MRT_!" Bryanna yelled, running up and throwing her arms around Erin's neck. Quieter, she said, "Can you _believe_ our uniforms? I hate skirts!"

"I _know_!" Erin agreed, exasperated. "This is so unbelievably…well, unbelievable!" She smirked. "But it was worth seeing my brother in the male version of the uniform, for sure." She added.

"I bet. What was his reaction to it?" Bryanna asked, smiling and trying to picture Erin's 16-year-old brother in a uniform.

"Excuse me girls," A cool male voice interrupted, "but I think it'd be in your best interests to get to homeroom." Erin growled, rolling her eyes.

"Look you, if we don't listen to rules in _America_, what makes you think we'd…" She cut herself off mid-rant when she turned to see a boy about their age with icy blue eyes and pale blue hair that fell over his thin-framed glasses.

"Who the heck are _you_? What makes you think you can tell us what to—" Bryanna started, but Erin cut her off.

"Bryanna, shut up…" She hissed. The boy raised a brow and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"In any case," He continued as though he'd not been interrupted. "Classes start soon and if you two are new here, then I suggest you hurry." He brushed past the two girls and started towards the school doors, but Erin suddenly reached out and took his arm.

"Hang on!" She stopped him, inwardly wincing. 'I'm so _stupid_…_why_ did I do that?' She asked herself. The boy looked over his shoulder at her, his icy eyes piercing her hazel ones and sending a chill down her spine.

"What?" He asked quietly, his voice emotionless and cold. She let go of his arm and rubbed the back of her head, messing with her dark brown, boy-short hair.

"Well, see, since we _are_ new here, I was wondering if you might help us find our classes?" She asked hopefully. There was a lengthy pause in which the early morning sun broke over the clouds, its golden rays spilling over to the grounds below and reflecting off the boy's glasses. He pushed them up again as the first bell tolled from the school building.

"Alright…" He gave in at last. "Follow me." He continued his stride into the huge building, Bryanna and Erin following after him.

"By the way," Erin began when they caught up with him, both girls walking side by side and Erin beside him. "I'm…wait…I can do this…I'm, um…" She was having a rather blonde moment, unable to remember her name until Bryanna smacked her in the back of the head with her book bag. "—Erin! Yeah, that's it…and this is my best friend Bryanna." She finally said. The boy smirked, the first emotion she'd seen on his pale features.

"Best friend? Would that be why she just hit you?" He challenged.

"I only hit her because she's being _stupid_." Bryanna pointed out, smacking Erin again.

"Owww!" Erin whined. She pulled a small book from her bag and went to whack Bryanna with it, but the smaller girl bolted to the other side of their escort. "No fair!" She protested.

"Ha ha!" Bry laughed, poking her tongue out at Erin. She muttered somewhat darkly, rubbing the back of her head.

"_Anyway_," She went on, "so what's _your_ name?"

The boy stopped walking and opened a classroom door, pushing up his glasses once again. "Satoshi Hiwatari." He replied simply. "This is your homeroom." And with that, he continued on his way down the hall.

"Mrt," Bryanna whispered as soon as he was out of sight. "Why does that name sound familiar? I'm sure I _can't_ have heard it before, but it just sounds so damn _familiar_!" Erin swallowed as they entered the half-full classroom.

"BB…it's because that was Satoshi from DNAngel." She said, just as quietly. "Either that, or it's one helluva coincidence."

**Author**: Okay guys, that's chapter one! Lemme know if I should keep posting it, yes? Bryanna and I have gotten up to chapter 8. We write everything down first, and then I usually make the decision as to whether or not it goes online. Here's the deal with Everything You Want: I keep forgetting to bring the notebook with me to school, and whenever I do we can't use the computers. So bear with me, I'm doing my best. This is just to keep ya busy while I try to get off my lazy ass and get the other one done. Read and leave me shiny things, A.K.A reviews. Catch y'all later!

**--Dark's Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers remain. Okay, since the next few chapters are pretty short, I'm gonna do my best to post them all at once. It depends on how much time I have though. Since Bryanna took Spanish and I took French, there's going to be a couple different languages. I'll translate in parentheses. Sound good? Alrighty! Special thanks to: **Tails-Dark's Lover**, **Shimmering Solitude**, and the other reviewer who, since I have a horrid memory, escapes me right now. **Wolf's-spirit**, or something in that general category. I'm trying! Okay, here it goes. Catch ya on the flip-flop! --**Dark's Angel**

**Chapter 2:**

"Class," The teacher called out, "Welcome, if you will, our two new students to Azumano. They are Bryanna and Erin. If you would, girls, come up and tell the class where you're from." Erin and Bryanna exchanged glances, as well as smirks, getting up and striding casually to the front of the room.

Erin smiled ever so convincingly and spoke with a near-perfect French accent. "Bonjour! Je m'appelle Rose, et je suis Francais!" She said, causing a few students to form sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"Hola!" Bryanna continued, ignoring the puzzled looks of the students. "Me llamo Bry, y vivo en Espana!" She smiled just as broadly as Erin.

"Eh…Why don't you two just….take a seat?" The teacher suggested, gesturing to the seats they were in once before.

"Pour quoi?" Erin wondered aloud.

"Por que?" Bryanna agreed, whining slightly.

"Just please take your seats!"

Erin fell to her knees, not really caring that she was in a skirt and that half the class was staring at her like she was insane. "NOOOOO, the French has _failed_ me!" She cried.

"It's okay Mrt! It's just for a little while; I'm _sure_ it'll come back to you when we sit down!" Bryanna assured, patting Erin on the head. Erin sighed and got back up, brushing off her knees and trudging back to her seat. When the two were seated once more, she smirked.

"Almost as funny as that time you killed the tailgate, eh BB?" She murmured to her friend.

"I DID _NOT_ KILL THE TAILGATE! IT WAS THE BALE OF HAY!" Bryanna yelled, shaking Erin slightly by the shoulders and laughing somewhat.

"Oh _sure_, blame _everything_ on the bale of hay! Shame on you!" Erin accused, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"It _WAS_ the bale of hay! If it had been _me_, it would have happened a _looooong_ time ago!" Bryanna exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Umm….Sorry," A kind voice interjected. "But class is getting started. Can you two sort this out later?"

"But it _was_ the bale of hay!" Bryanna cried, turning to look over her shoulder. "Oh…hi."

The boy had spiky, unruly fiery red hair and sparkling ruby eyes to match it. He was their age, around 14, but anyone who didn't know any better would consider him to be a mere 10 or 12 years old.

Bryanna turned back to the front of the room, frowning slightly and apparently thinking hard. Then she turned to Erin.

"Hey Mrt, who does the kid behind us remind you of?" She whispered. "Think DNAngel…"

Erin paused and looked over her shoulder at the boy, hazel eyes widening somewhat. She turned back around, staring in disbelief at the chalkboard. Then, slowly but surely, a smile spread across her face.

"_Niwa_!" She squeaked quietly.

"I _knew_ it!" Bryanna began. Then she paused. "Wait….where there's Niwa, there's…"

"**_Dark_**!" Erin finished, her eyes lighting up.

"Does this mean I get Satoshi?" Bryanna asked hopefully. Erin's smile turned into a smirk.

"Why? Do you _like_ him?" She teased. Bryanna crossed her arms and closed her chocolate brown eyes.

"So what if I _do_? You say _anything_ and I kick you into next _week_." She threatened, a slight blush rising up her face. Erin bit her lower lip and quietly, very very quietly, sing-songed:

"BB and Satoshi, sittin' in a tree…doin' things they shouldn't be…"

"Erin, _shut_ _up_!" Bryanna hissed, kicking her very hard in the shin when the teacher wasn't looking.

"_Ow_…" Erin whimpered, clutching at her shin. "I…am _so_….gonna _get_ you for this…" She growled through clenched teeth, her eyes watering a little.

"Not if you can't _catch_ me, you won't." Bryanna pointed out. "And if you say anything _more_ about this, I'll kick you all the way back to America, I _swear_ it." She finished, shooting a glare towards her best friend. Erin glared right back, muttering darkly.

"Well….at least I'll get a chance to see Dark." She whispered with a smile.

**Author**: There's chapter two! I might just have enough time to post chapter three; who knows? I think I do…anyways, the French and Spanish BOTH were basically saying: "Hello, my name is Erin/Bryanna, and I am French/Spanish." The pour quoi and por que both mean "why." And yes, BRYANNA KILLED THE TAILGATE OF HER MOTHER'S TRUCK! Well, in all honesty, it WAS the bale of hay that did it, but it was funny to see Bryanna get mad when we kept telling her that she killed it. Anyways, later days, read and review, please and thanks! **--Dark's Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, by now you people are all sick of hearing the disclaimers. But they still stand. I will now answer to my wonderful reviewers!

**Dark-spiritwolf**: Nice ta know you like it!

**Animefreaktyan**: -**laughs**- You're funny. That's cute! Normally Bryanna and I just stick to calling each other BB and Mrt, or every now and again she dubs me Luffie.

**Evans625**: Wow…that is incredibly disturbing………..BUT, on another note…What would tie it all together, y'see, is if you had another friend named Marie. Then we'd become long-lost twins or something. O.o

**Tails-Darks Lover**: Okie dokie then…the tailgate thing was a laugh for us both. And hey, it's my story man. –**Says it jokingly**- Write your own fic and YOU can be with Dark, but this one's MINE! . And FRENCH RULES.

Alright, sorry if I missed you, but I really gotta get to work on this chapter. You understand, don't you? Anyways, here it goes, catch y'all! **--Dark's Angel**

**Chapter 3:**

"So Mrt…Who's house are we going to today?" Bryanna asked as they left the school. Erin shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's pretty nice out….nice day for a trampoline. Would your mom mind if I hang with you?" She suggested.

"No, she won't mind." Bryanna assured. "Just as long as we don't _kill_ ourselves, that is." She added, linking arms with her best friend.

"Sweet!"

"Excuse me once again…" Satoshi's voice rang out from behind them, "but would you need an escort back home?"

The two turned and Erin started to say "no, we're fine," but Bryanna stomped on her foot and interrupted.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks." She said, ignoring Erin's silent cursing and laughter at the same time.

"Alright…let's go then." Satoshi advised, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and falling into step beside Bryanna.

Erin, even at the risk of a broken shin, leaned over and whispered her favorite little rhyme in her best friend's ear. (BB and Satoshi, sittin' in a tree…)

"Erin, shut up!" Bryanna yelled, chasing Erin in circles around Satoshi, who watched the two circle him with a brow raised.

"Did I…miss something?" He asked. Erin took his arm for protection.

"Guess what, Hiwatari-kun? You _did_! Bryanna—AH!" She hid behind him as her fear cut her off. "_NO TOUCHIE THE LUFFIE_!" She cried.

"Erin Elizabeth, I am going to **_KILL_** you! Screw what my mom says; _you_. **_Are_**. **_DEAD_**!" Bryanna yelled, trying to kick Erin, who was going back to running around in circles trying to dodge.

"EEEEE, Hiwatari-kun is my protection! You'll have to go through _him_ to hurt me!" Erin yelled, once again hiding behind Satoshi. The boy glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Since _when_?" He challenged.

Bryanna glared at Erin, but stopped attacking her. Then she smiled devilishly. "Well, let's go. I wanna get home." She said, sounding like the argument had never happened. She linked arms with Erin again and started skipping towards her house. Erin frantically pulled at her arm link with Bryanna.

"_Nuuu_, she's gonna kill me!" She cried. Satoshi chuckled lightly.

"Are you two _always_ this friendly towards each other?" He wondered aloud, giving Bry a light pat on the head. She blushed slightly.

"Yep…Come on, we have to claim the trampoline before my _sister_ steals it!" She exclaimed. Suddenly Danielle came bounding up.

"Guess what, guess what BB?" She said, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Oh good _Lord_…what is it?" Bryanna asked.

"I have split personalities!" Dani said happily. "No I don't! Yes I do! No I **_DON'T_**! Guys, _STOP_ fighting! No, let them fight; I always enjoyed a good fight. I'm evil! No I'm **_NORMAL_**! Evil is evil and normal is good! No, normal is evil and _EVIL_ is good! But…"

"Okay, okay! Dani, you're going to _hurt_ yourself!" Bryanna stopped her little sister by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I'll…er…just be on my way now…You're home safe now. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Satoshi said, slowly walking off.

"Danielle! You and your split personalities scared him off!" Bryanna scolded. "Are you going to do that _every_ time I bring someone new home?" She yelled. Erin smirked, dropping her book bag and bolting for the trampoline.

"Yeah Dani," She agreed, kicking off her shoes and climbing onto the trampoline. "You scared away her _lover_!"

"Erin, **_SHUT_** **_UP_**!" Bryanna yelled again, jumping onto the trampoline and proceeding to attempt kicking Erin again.

"_NO_, no kickie the Luffie!" Erin squealed. She paused. "I NEED TO WATCH THE NEWS! _NOW_!" She yelled, jumping to the ground and bolting inside.

"Since when does _she_ watch the _news_?" Danielle asked.

"Since…she found out…Dark is real." Bryanna gasped from her spot on the trampoline, where she had collapsed in laughter at her friend's hasty retreat.

"**_OOOOO_**, Erin and Dark, sittin' in a tree! Doin' things they shouldn't be!" Dani called after Erin, who ignored her completely. So she and Bryanna followed their psychotic friend into the house, just in time to see her screaming at the TV. Apparently the newscaster was going on about a war in America or something like that.

Finally, he decided to change the subject. "In other news…" He droned. Erin glued her eyes to the screen. "…World hunger was ended today…"

She glared. "I DON'T _CARE_, I WANT _DARK_ YOU IDIOT!" She yelled in aggravation.

"ERIN! DON'T BREAK MY TV! THE NEWSCASTER CAN'T HEAR YOU, HE'S _DEAF_!" Bryanna shouted, shaking Erin by the shoulders.

"But I want my _Dark_!" She cried, faking tears. "What _good_ is life in Japan if I don't get to huggle Dark?"

"You _moron_!" Bryanna laughed. "You were perfectly happy until you found out Dark was real!"

"That's because I didn't know I was missing his punky hotness!" She protested.

"Oh boy…here we go again…" Bryanna muttered, rubbing her temples in mock annoyance. The newscaster interrupted.

"And we have just gotten word that the legendary Phantom Thief Dark plans to strike tonight at midnight…"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, we can't hear you, lalalalala!" Bryanna said loudly, annoying Erin purposely by drowning out the newscaster.

"BRYANNA NICOLE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Erin screamed, staring at the TV. "HE'S GONNA BE HERE TONIGHT! We _have_ to stay up!" She concluded.

"It's a _school_ night, Erin…" Bryanna pointed out, slowly backing away in fear of Erin's reaction to the facts.

"Oh," Teriko began, having heard the conversation, "you girls can sleep out on the trampoline if you really want to." Erin leapt up and hugged her tight.

"Eeeeeee, _thank you_ Teriko!" She squealed.

"Yeah…_thanks_ mom." Bryanna said, a lot less enthusiastic about it than Erin. "Yay. We get to sleep all night _outside_, with the _bugs_ and the _animals_ and the _rain_ and the _wind_ and the _cold_…Sounds so very _fun_. I can't _wait_."

"YAY!" Erin squealed again, running around the room and stopping to kiss M.K. (Bry's German Shepard) on the head. "There's a CHANCE that Dark will stop to rest here!"

"Yeah, one in a _billion_. Honestly, I don't think our luck is _that_ good." Bryanna pointed out, before rolling her eyes and muttering "I know _mine_ isn't…" Erin stopped, promptly sitting down and whimpering.

"But…it's still a _chance_! We have to _try_…you don't know how _badly_ I wanna see Dark…" She said quietly.

"Okay, okay…" Bryanna gave in. "I've got nowhere _better_ to sleep…my room isn't unpacked yet." Bryanna said, patting Erin on the head.

"**_YAY_**!"

**Author**: Wow…my fingers hurt. That was a very psychotic chapter, but then again this is what happens when you put Bryanna, Danielle, and I together in one room for 24 hours straight. (Actually, more than that.) So I hope you liked it; the longest chapter yet! I am a very fast typist and it took me over half an hour to finish. Phew. Anyways, you guys know the drill! Laters! **--Dark's Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

Okie doke, sorry it took me awhile, but the school computers have been all stupid and yeah…and it's Friday! Even though my stomach hurts, I'm here to type this chapter….I don't have any reviews to answer because in my stupidity I CLEANED OUT MY MAIL BOX and don't know clearly who reviewed and who didn't! But I do know that someone asked why Bryanna called me Mrt, and I will tell you why: Because someone left the "I" out of my name, leaving me as Ern, and then when it was written in Dragon Script, it looked like Mrt. Hence. We're gonna go right into this chap, so my fingers don't fall off from typing! P.S., DARK IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Enjoy! --Dark's Angel

**Chapter 4**

"Is it midnight yet?" Erin asked for the twelfth time that night, bouncing impatiently on the trampoline and pulling at her skirt. She was so set on waiting outside for Dark that she had forgotten to change out of her school uniform, and considering she hated skirts that was saying something about her patience.

"I don't _know_, Erin…Why don't you just add **_THREE MINUTES_** onto the _last_ time you asked me?" Bryanna shouted angrily, glaring at her hyper friend. Erin whimpered slightly, sounding a bit pathetic.

"But…but…" She cried. "I don't _remember_ what time it was three minutes ago!"

"Well you're gonna hafta _deal_!" Bryanna exclaimed, starting to bounce on her own side of the trampoline. "I'm _not_ running back inside again to check the time; do it _yourself_!" She finished, folding her arms.

"_DONG_!" Danielle shouted, lurching upwards at the bouncing. "Someone's _trying_ to get some _sleep_ here!" She growled.

"Oh, come _on_ Dani. You _know_ that's impossible with Erin around!" Bryanna pointed out.

"You're right…" Dani admitted. "Bryanna plus Erin, plus large bouncy object, plus sleep, plus me, equals _NOT GOING TO HAPPEN_!" She lay back down again, but was lurched back up by Erin and Bryanna both. "_GRR YOU_!" She screamed.

Bryanna started laughing. "You know, I wonder if our neighbors hate us yet…" She wondered aloud, stroking her imaginary beard.

"Probably," Erin said with a shrug, "but it's not like _I_ care…they're _your_ neighbors, not mine." She stood up and spread her arms out like the sleep-deprived psychotic person she was. "HURRY UP, DARK, MY LOVE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Erin, _shut_ _up_!" Bryanna shouted at her, smacking her in the back of the head. "_You_ might not care about our neighbors, but _I_ do!"

"_OW_!" Erin whined, rubbing her head. "It's not like Dark can _hear_ me or anything!" She muttered in fake anger. Then from behind her came the sound of wind whistling through feathers and boots colliding with soft grass.

"You called?" A charming, familiar male voice said casually. Erin froze as her eyes widened in disbelief, her every brain cell yelling at her to turn around, but she refused to.

"Erin," Bryanna said in a teasing way, "It's your love! Turn around!"

"I dun wanna…" Erin argued quietly. "If I do, he might disappear!" She pointed out.

"Heh," the voice began, "nice skirt."

That got her attention. She turned on her heel and instinctively slapped the boy across the face, soon squealing in her mind for doing so when she saw the amethyst eyes belonging to none other than Dark Mousy.

"Oh my gosh," She squeaked quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm soooooo sorry!" Dark chuckled lightly, waving it off.

"S'okay; I get that a lot." He assured.

"But…you…_you're_…" She squealed rather loudly and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him and in the process knocking him over backwards. She failed to notice the compromising position they were in, as well as the fact that her skirt had come up a bit too far. "You're _Dark_! _DARK-SAMA_! This is soooooo great; I never thought I'd _meet_ you! But here you are! **_EEEEEEEEE_**!" She rambled on and on, nuzzling his chest.

"Er…Erin…" Bryanna began. "He's turning blue…you're _choking_ the poor guy…"

"Wait, no, he's purple!" Dani cut in.

"Okay, that's getting a bit too dark to really be _safe_…" Bryanna continued.

"Erin, ERIN, HE'S TURNING BLACK! He has no oxygen; if you don't let go, there will _BE_ no Dark!" Dani yelled over Erin's squeals. Erin quickly loosened her grip.

"Oh-em-gee, I'm soooooo sorry!" She apologized frantically. Dark couldn't help but laugh again as he caught his breath.

"It's ok, _trust_ me!" He promised, also not caring about the position they were in.

"Oh brilliant…" Bryanna muttered, holding out a hand and catching a few drops of water as they fell from the clouded night overhead. "It's raining…We should go inside."

"Hmm…You guys don't mind if I hang with you three till the storm's over, do ya?" Dark asked, smiling at Erin. She squealed again, nuzzling into his trench coat.

"Of _course_ we don't mind!"

"Hey Mrt," Bryanna giggled as she got off the trampoline. "Ya might wanna fix your skirt…It's….umm….kinda revealing." Erin blinked.

"Meep?" She asked, glancing at Dark. He smirked, an incredibly mischievous glint in his dark amethyst eyes.

"What can I say…I like the donuts and coffee." He admitted. She squeaked and scrambled to get off him, pulling down her skirt and blushing madly.

"Alright you two, let's get inside." Bryanna laughed, heading for the door. Erin smiled, letting Dark get up before clinging to him again.

"Yay! Let's go inside and _not_ have hot, sticky sex!" She suggested, once again nuzzling against him.

"Hey," Bry interrupted. "You guys are _NOT_ doing that in my house!" She exclaimed. "Go to _your_ house to do that!" Erin pouted.

"Well can we at least _snog_? Just gimme a number that we can get up to!" (Snogging scale wanted? Contact the author.)

"Hmm…A number, huh? How about…I don't know…how about five or six?" She suggested. Erin paused.

"Yay, six!" She agreed, hugging Dark yet again. "C'mon, let's _go_!" She urged. The Phantom Thief raised a brow.

"Six? For what?" He inquired, that same hint of mischief in his voice.

"Not important, tell ya later." Erin assured, taking his arm and pulling him inside with her to escape the rain that was now coming down in sheets.

_**Later…..**_

"Sleeping on the trampoline…_BRILLIANT_ idea." Erin mocked, trudging into Danielle's room with a towel over her head. She finished drying her hair and unbuttoned the jeans she'd changed into. "It's too warm in here…You two are girls; you don't care if I take off my pants, right?"

"No, go ahead." Bryanna nodded. "And for the record, it was _your_ idea to sleep on the trampoline. If you recall, _I_ was objecting." She pointed out.

"And _I_ had no say whatsoever!" Danielle added.

"Oh, _wah_, it was fun and you _know_ it! Can't really remember why we did it, but…it was still fun." Erin shrugged, sliding her jeans off her hips and down her legs, and stepping out of them.

Bryanna, sitting on the bottom bunk with Danielle, hugged Wiz tightly. "Wiz is so _cute_!" She cooed, before stopping. Her smile slid into a look of disbelief. "Wait a second….Wiz?" She asked, glancing at the rabbit. "Where there's _Wiz_, there's…._Dark_…." Erin's eyes widened and she glanced up to the top bunk, where Dark lay (shirtless) staring back at her with a rather hentai smirk on his lips. She scrambled under the covers on the bottom bunk.

"_Why didn't you **say** anything_?" She yelled. Dark chuckled, shrugging.

"I didn't really feel it necessary." He said simply. "I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Oh boy…" Bryanna muttered, smacking her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Dark, you are _so_ in for it now!" Dani smirked, seeing how crazily Bryanna and Erin were going about the whole thing. Erin climbed out from under the covers and clambered up to the top bunk, prepared to beat the living hell out of the perverted punk.

"You..." She growled, glaring at him as he raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"_You_…" She repeated.

"Erin, you're still only half-dressed you know." Bryanna said, laughing slightly. Erin continued to glare at the shirtless boy before her.

"**_YOU_**…you're on my list."

He laughed. "Which list?"

"My list of people to eliminate."

"I don't get a kiss first?" He winked.

"Shut _up_!"

"It's so _cute_ when you guys fight!" Dani pointed out. Silence. "Guys?" No answer. She popped her head up to look and saw that they had both fallen asleep. Erin was on top of Dark, still jean-less, and Dark still shirtless. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped gently around her waist.

"Oh my gosh, you _have_ to see this, Bryanna!" Dani whispered. Bryanna climbed up the ladder as well.

"Awww, that's so _cute_!" She whispered back. "Hey Dani, gimme a piece of chalk; I wanna write something behind them." Danielle handed her a piece of chalk as told to, and on the chalkboard wall behind the sleeping couple Bryanna wrote: 'Dark is Erin's and Erin is Dark's.'

"Where's the camera?" Dani inquired giddily.

"It's in my room." Bryanna answered, ushering her little sister off to get it.

Erin snuggled closer to Dark in her sleep, him tightening his hold on her slightly, the couple blissfully oblivious to the rest of the world. (Including to Dani and Bryanna's giggling.)

**Author**: Wow, it took me two days to write this. –**blinks**- And it's the longest chapter yet, probably the longest chapter there'll ever be! I have no clue…I haven't looked in my notebooks lately. Leave me some nice reviews, and by the way, on the night we were writing this, all the stuff except with Dark in 'em actually happened. Cool, yes? No? Perhaps? Okay well, I'll bid you ado. Ado! **--Dark's Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers, blah, blah, blah…No more classes coming in for awhile, so I'll have more time to update! **-does a victory dance**- Before we begin, I'll just answer some reviews. I've got my priorities straightened out, so I know who reviewed what chapter!

**Kosmic Kitty:** Yesh, sometimes I go to sleep uber fast, and considering it was late, y'know?

**Pyro the dark angel**: Great to know you loved the ending, hehe. I really don't wanna disappoint, but Erin is extremely clueless and you can imagine that Dark would leave anyways…..considering he's, well, Dark. But you'll still like it, I'm sure!

**Dark-spiritwolf:** Glad ya liked it; humor is what we strive for!

Okay, now that THAT'S outta the way, let's get started! Hope ya like! **--Dark's Angel**

**Chapter 5:**

"Holy snot, we're gonna be _late_!" Erin squealed the next morning, too frantic to notice that Dark was gone and there was a taunting (yet cute) message on the chalkboard-like wall behind her. She scrambled to the floor, hurriedly changing into her uniform and accidentally kicking Bryanna in her struggle.

The sleeping Bry groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"BB, we're gonna be late for school!" Erin shouted, yanking on her socks. "Up and at 'em, rise and shine!"

"_You_ rise…" Bryanna muttered in response. "_You_ shine." Erin sighed in aggravation.

"If you're late, you won't get to see Hiwatari-san until the end of the day, so _get_ _up_!" She cried, slipping on her shoes and bolting down the stairs. She grabbed a package of pop tarts and her school bag. "Thanks for letting me stay, Teriko, bye!" She thanked before running outside to wait for Bryanna.

She froze when she reached the driveway: There, standing at the very end of it, was Satoshi. He was leaning against a tree, holding a book with one hand and occasionally turning pages with the other.

"Hiwa…Hiwatari-san?" She asked unsurely. Bryanna came bolting out the door at that point.

"Sorry I'm late, I—hi…" She said, stopping when she saw Satoshi. He looked up and smiled slightly at the two girls, both of which had just noticed his missing glasses.

"Ohayou, you two…Running a bit late this morning?" He quizzed. Erin flustered and ran a hand through her dark brown locks.

"Yeah…see, we kinda stayed up _late_…" She explained simply, laughing nervously and swallowing as thoughts of the night came rushing back to her. Satoshi shrugged.

"Needless to say, we're cutting it awful close. Let's get going." He advised, turning to leave. Bryanna and Erin nodded at each other and caught up with him, one girl on either side of the boy as they'd done the day before.

"Hey Hiwatari-san, I was wondering about something…" Erin spoke up. The boy cut her off momentarily, dismissing the name with a wave of his hand.

"Never mind the honorifics…Just call me Satoshi." He suggested.

She smiled, winking knowingly at Bryanna. "Right then; Sato-chan it is!" She continued, quietly giggling at the faint shade of red he turned. "Anyway, I'm curious…Why'd you wait to walk us to school?" She paused. "And when did your glasses go MIA?"

Satoshi contemplated his answer for a moment as they reached the school gates. "You're new here…I can imagine you wouldn't quite know just how late you are, so I came around to tell you…" He took a breath before continuing. "I don't really _need_ my glasses….And I don't _have_ to walk you to and from school if you don't want me to." He turned his blue-eyed gaze to Bryanna questioningly.

"No, that's okay!" Bryanna assured with a smile. "We don't mind at all; you can walk us to and from whenever you want!" She glared at her best friend. "_Right_, Erin?" She growled. Erin paled.

"Meep!" She squeaked, nodding vigorously. "Of course! Don't hurt me!" She shielded herself with her book bag, then gasped and furiously began to dig through it. "BB, I can't find my DNAngel manga!" She cried, hazel eyes wide with worry. "Did I leave it at your house? Oh _Lord_, I hope my mother doesn't find it…." She rambled. "_ACK_, now I'm paranoid!"

"Um…Erin…" Satoshi interrupted. She buried her face in her hands.

"Not now Sato-chan, I'm having a breakdown!" She groaned.

"Mrt, watch where you're _going_!" Bryanna shouted.

"Wha…?" Erin looked up just in time to run head-on into Daisuke Niwa. The impact knocked both teens back on the paved path that led to the school doors. "Ow, my _ass_…" Erin cursed quietly, rubbing her sore hind-end.

"Sorry about that!" Daisuke apologized, getting to his feet and helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Niwa…don't worry about it." She assured. "We need to get to class though; c'mon, BB!" She waved goodbye to the two boys and dragged Bryanna away by her arm.

"I _told_ you to watch where you were going!" Bryanna pointed out. "By the way, your manga is probably at my house…." She paused, digging through her bag. "Nope, here it is!" She cried, brandishing the book. Erin grabbed it with a squeal and cuddled it.

"Yay, my manga!" She cheered. She tucked it safely into her bag, regaining her composure. "So…I was thinking we should have a party on Saturday! We could invite Niwa and Satoshi!"

"Yay, let's! Where would we have it?" Bryanna asked, jumping up and down happily.

"My house; we're all unpacked and everything." She paused. "Umm….We'll have to kennel Gidget, lest she decide to go chimp and neuter poor Niwa and Satoshi."

"Yes, that would be a _very_ bad thing…"

"You bet….thanks to Mr. Christensen for pointing that out…" She muttered. "Anyways, _onward_, to _class_!"

**Author**: Okie dokie, there ya go! Chapter 5! Hopefully I get more reviews and this story doesn't die at chapter 6 like my other one seemed to…..-**shrugs-** As long as I have reviews from you guys, this one'll keep going! Keep em coming! **--Dark's Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers, blah blah blah…..here's the deal people, we just had senior prank day at my school and I'm not in the best of moods…..so let's just leave this with thanks to all my reviewers, a big fat ridiculous thanks to you all, whom thanks to senior prank I don't have time to name. Let's just cut right to the story, eh? Enjoy. **–Dark's Angel**

**Chapter 6**

"Bryanna, Bryanna!" Erin shouted, running out of the school doors as fast as she could to find her friend. She spotted her fellow American girl standing by the gates, talking to Satoshi and smiling. "Bry, you're _not_ gonna believe this!" She cried, skidding to a halt beside the two.

"What is it?" Bryanna asked curiously, turning to look at Erin. Her best friend grabbed her arm.

"I have to tear you away from your lover for a moment. Sato-chan, we'll be _right_ back." Erin told Satoshi, dragging Bry to one side. "BB, you remember in volumes 3 and 6 of DNAngel, right? Where Dark took over Daisuke's body without actually changing appearance? Well, he did that today in history! AND HE _WINKED_ AT ME!" She squealed happily. Bryanna smiled.

"That's _awesome_! But guess _what_?" The smile turned into a glare. "If you say _anything_ more like what you just said to Satoshi, _you_ _will_ _die_! 'My lover?' Do you just _WANT_ me to kill you?" She growled darkly. Erin scoffed lightly.

"Well it's _true_, isn't it?" She asked, before shielding herself with her bag. "_No touchie the Luffie_!" She squeaked. Surprisingly, Bryanna didn't kick Erin; she just turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"I don't _care_ if it's true or not! It's _embarrassing_!" She hissed. Erin put her bag down and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon…you'll _live_. I'm the evil little matchmaker, y'know! I talked to OPowaga about how he felt for Marie back home, so now I've gotta do something about you and Sato-chan. You guys just make the _cutest_ couple!" She explained simply, waving it off.

"Oh….why _me_?" Bryanna groaned, smacking her hand on her forehead. Erin smiled and patted her on the head.

"You're special." She pointed out. "Now c'mon; my mom says we can head to my house today." She dragged her partner in crime back over to where Satoshi was waiting patiently. Bryanna smiled.

"Okay! Let's go!" She yelled. She pointed in the direction of Erin's house. "_Charge_!"

"Maybe you'd like to hang around with us for a bit this afternoon?" Erin suggested, elbowing Satoshi as they started walking. He shrugged.

"It's fine with me…as long as your mother doesn't mind." He agreed. Erin smiled broadly.

"Yay, you get to meet all of my beloved pets!" She said happily. Then she paused in thought. "Wait…Are you allergic to dogs, cats, guinea pigs, or rats?" She inquired. He shook his head.

"No."

"Yay!" She repeated.

"So, Mrt, what're we gonna do today?" Bryanna asked, trying to hide her smile at the fact that Satoshi was going to be spending the afternoon in the same house as her. Erin didn't seem to notice the smile, because she just shrugged and stared blankly at the ever-approaching house of hers in thought.

"Well, I _was_ gonna play Jak2, but since you guys are gonna hang around, maybe we could watch a movie, or play truth or dare…Or we could even write. You could check out my newest work, BB; it's called Fallen Angel." She suggested. "We'll think of _something_." She assured.

"YAY, story!" Bryanna squealed. "Satoshi, you _have_ to read some of her stories. They're _awesome_!" She told the boy, who half-smiled at her enthusiasm and loyalty to her friend.

"I'll make a point to." He assured.

"_No_ _you_ _won't_!" Erin corrected, turning a faint pink. "Nothing against you, Sato-chan, but I _don't_ let boys read my stories. It's just a pet peeve of mine." She explained quickly.

"Why?" Bryanna whined. "You're a good writer, Erin. It shouldn't be embarrassing. Besides," She continued. "I have some of your work at home. If you don't wanna let him read Fallen Angel, I can always let him read some of the _other_ pieces you have."

Erin paled. "No, those are even _worse_ than this one!" She squeaked. Then she sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, he can read Fallen Angel…" She caved. She pulled a house key (with a GIR key ring) out of her bag as they strolled up the driveway. "Satoshi," she began, "if you wish to keep your dignity and your manhood, you will stay _here_ whilst I let Gidget outside. She'll be hooked, so no need to worry unless you go near her." She told him sternly. He almost paled, nodding.

"Right…got it…" He said quietly.

"Yay, Gidget! I have to say hi to her!" Bryanna said cheerfully at the thought of the small pit bull puppy.

"Of course!" Erin agreed with a smile. She unlocked the door, pushing it open just enough to hook the squirming Gidget to a lead and let her go bounding outside. Satoshi took a step back as she got close to him, her tail wagging and her ears folded against her head. She didn't growl or bark at him, which surprised Erin.

"Wow…she must _like_ you, Sato-chan." The girl deduced. "Go ahead and see if she lets you pet her."

"Go on, she's a nice puppy." Said Bryanna, who had sat down on the grass and was now playing with and petting Gidget.

Satoshi kneeled down on the grass beside Bryanna, not hearing Erin giggle at the faint shade of pink her friend turned, and tentatively reached out to rest a hand on the puppy's head. Gidget let out a very quiet, very brief growl before raising her nose and licking his hand.

"Yay for new records…" Erin murmured in disbelief, kneeling as well and hugging Gidget around the neck. "Way to go, Smidge!" She praised. Standing back up, she tugged at her skirt. "C'mon guys; I have to call my mom and change into something more _me_. And BB, I have something _you_ can change into too." She assured. "I need jeans and I need them _now_…"

"So do I…**EVIL SKIRTS**." Bryanna yelled, standing up and running inside. Satoshi raised a brow, laughing slightly and getting up.

"She has an _interesting_ view on uniforms, doesn't she?" He asked Erin, who nodded.

"You betcha. C'mon." And they followed Bryanna inside.

**Author**: Well, how'd it go over? Good? Not so good? Fill me in, yes? I had a chorus concert last night…the song all together was half an hour long, in LATIN, hitting the HIGH A. Very high note, for those who don't know, and I am a soprano and it hurts to sing that high. Chamber Chorus auditions were last week and I am DYING to know if I got in or not. I'll find out tomorrow….wish me luck! **--Dark's Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, this is Bryanna, or oOforeverobsessedOo, speaking! Mrt has been put on a lifetime computer ban at her house, so she only gets on when she comes to my house (my parents don't know about the ban) and that isn't nearly often enough. So, we write the chapters, and I'm posting them now. So, any typos or changes in the typing format is all my fault, and I apologize in advance for them. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Seven

"Hallo, mom!" Erin said cheerfully into the phone, already changed into Jordache jeans and a white shirt with blue trimming that said "Kitten; Feisty" on the back. "We're home!" She pushed a button and set the phone on the counter.

"That's good, sweetie. Do you have any homework?" He mother asked from the other line, the speakerphone mode allowing Bryanna and Satoshi to hear her.

"Nopers, finished it in class." Erin replied.

"Oh, hi Mrt's mom!" Bryanna called, coming down the stairs in a pair of baggy tan jeans (that were surprisingly a good fit on her) and a Dark Crystal t-shirt that had wings on the back and read "of course you don't have wings; you're a boy."

"Hi, Bryanna!" Erin's mom called back with a chuckle. "Did you bring anyone else home?"

"Yeppers, his name's Satoshi, can I keep him?" Erin joked. Satoshi raised a questioning brow at her. "Oh, never mind… he's looking at me like I'm insane." (Bryanna: (mutters) "you are insane…")

"Don't worry Satoshi, we're all a bit off our rockers." Her mom assured. "My name's Kathy; it's nice to know Erin's made a friend already."

He smirked. "That's reassuring… I like your house, Kathy." He told her kindly. Erin rolled her eyes at the same time as her mother said,

"Oh, what a suck-up!" But neither of them meant it.

"Hey mommy, I love you…" Erin said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Kathy challenged.

"Can Sato-chan and BB stay for dindin?"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" Bryanna added. There was a pause.

"As long as it's alright with Satoshi's parents, I guess." Kathy agreed at last.

"My father won't mind… I have to check the news to make sure, though." Satoshi explained, shrugging and taking a seat at the counter.

"Alright… well Erin, I have to get going… I'll see you guys in an hour or two. Love you hon."

"Love you too!"

"Bye BB and Satoshi!"

"Bye! The two replied simultaneously before Kathy hung up.

"Yay! I get to stay for dinner!" Bryanna exclaimed.

A/N: And that's the end! Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short, I know. But Mrt decided that the other half of our chapter was completely pointless and asked me to take it out for her. Sorry!

Oh yeah. Disclaimer: We own nothing. Try suing us and we'll set my pocket-sized, purple, man-eating elephant that lives in my shoe on you! And I don't even own my shoe….Eh heh...Anyway, see you next chapter, which should be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay, new chapter! Um… Nothing to say, other than Mrt's ban still hasn't been lifted yet. Oh yeah. This is probably our favorite seen in the /whole/ fic, at least so far. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If we owned DNAngel, we would have put the trying-to-cook scene in a loooong time ago.

Chapter 8

"BB, here!" Erin said as she handed Bry her new work. She dropped her voice to a low, quiet whisper and added, "Don't let Satoshi read it yet… I'm focusing on making him see how great of a person you are, so just wait, okay?"

"Hmph. Fine." Bryanna said, 'faking' being mad.

"Well, geeze," Erin began, folding her arms. "Even if he's your boyfriend, I don't completely trust someone with a psychotic other half who could come out and rip us to shreds at any given time he damn well pleases."

"No comment. Now shut up and let me read!"

"Yes ma'am!" Erin meeped, bouncing on her toes for a few seconds. Then she glanced at the paper to see if she could find where her friend was in her reading. "Meh…" She sighed impatiently.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked, making her jump. (He was all of a sudden right behind her.)

"N-nothing, Sato-chan!" She assured squeakily.

"Just reading Erin's new work, that's all." Bryanna answered vaguely, her eyes still glued to the paper. Satoshi lifted his gaze a bit, trying to see the paper.

"May I read it afterwards?" He asked.

"No!" Erin cried, pushing him back slightly. He raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no!"

"That isn't a reason." He argued. She scoffed.

"According to my mother it is."

"Urusai,(1) both of you. I'm trying to read!" Bryanna exclaimed.

"Well read faster! I need it back!" Erin whined, sitting down and gazing out the window. Her hazel eyes became a bit glazed over and she started to smile slightly.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Bryanna asked suddenly. "You're smiling. And I'm done. That's really, really good. I think it's one of your best writings yet. You need to post it."

Erin shrugged. "Rachael got a copy; I'm hoping she'll work on a part two for me." She explained, ignoring the first question. "And there's no time at school to use the stupid computers for posting fanfics." She muttered one or two curses and snatched the paper back from Bryanna.

"You can use my computer, y'know. After school, before Mom gets home. Even if she comes home early, she won't really care."

Erin grinned. "Yay, your mom!" She giggled happily. She stood up and twirled over to the fridge. "Hungry… must have food… Must… talk like this…" She laughed, scanning for a suitable snack. "Want anything, guys?"

"Sure! What cha got?" Bryanna asked, skipping over to where Erin was standing.

"Umm… schtuff, I think… Maybe we've got enough stuff for…" She smiled thoughfully. "Crazy cake?" She bounded over to a cupboard and opened it, pulling out a bag of chocolate chips, cocoa powder, vanilla, olive oil, vinegar, baking powder, and salt. "Hope ya like sweet treats, Sato-chan!" She opened another cupboard and pulled out flour and sugar.

"Yay, cake!" Bryanna yelled, jumping up and down.

"Sato-chan, c'mere and help us!" Erin suggested, rooting through more drawers and cabinets to find measuring cups and spoons. Satoshi shook his head.

"That's okay… you two go ahead." He said. Erin gave him a 'look.'

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you." She pointed out through clenched teeth.

"No." He repeated with a shrug.

"Satoshi Hiwatari, get over here now or I will drag you over!" She snarled.

"Just do it before she has a hissy fit." Bryanna said. "Erin, help. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. I can't cook."

Erin laughed, pulling out a plastic bowl and shoving it into Satoshi's hands as he entered the kitchen. "You, mix dry ingredients." She ordered. Then she handed Bryanna the cocoa powder and a tablespoon. "You, fill that spoon up twice and put it in," she pointed to the bowl Satoshi was holding, "that bowl." Bryanna saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!" She said loudly before starting on her job.

"Good girl!" Erin cheered, going for the (unopened) bag of flour. She carefully tried to tear open the folded top, but had no luck. So she sighed slightly and tried a bit more roughly, but still nothing. "Grr this thing!" She growled, abandoning it momentarily to steal the plastic bowl from Satoshi. She ignored the squeaking-in-discontent Bryanna, shoving the bag of flour to Satoshi. "You're a guy; open it!" She ordered.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about that bag of flour?" Bryanna asked no one imparticular.

"Shush, you…" Erin muttered as Satoshi tried to tear the flap open. After a moment, he sighed.

"It's stuck…" He pointed out.

"No, ya think? Okay, I think the only way to open it is to pull all at once. However, I don't think I want to know the consequences of doing that…" Bryanna said.

"Forget consequences, that's a great idea!" Erin agreed, taking the top of the bag at the same time as Bryanna. Ready? One… two… three!"

The three of them trying to force the bag open caused an explosion of flour, which coated them- and the kitchen- with the white fluff. Silence.

"I knew that bag of flour was evil." Bryanna said before all three of them burst out laughing.

"Erin Elizabeth!" Kathy growled from the door, dropping her purse on the flour-free counter. Erin stopped laughing and meeped, slowly turning around to face her mother.

"Um… hi, mom! Y-you're home… early…" She said cautiously. "I love you!" She added hopefully.

"Uh… hi, Kathy… uh… How are you this fine day?" Bryanna asked, edging behind Erin. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

Satoshi wiped the flour from his eyelids with a handkerchief, blinking and looking up at Kathy. Wiping his hands clean, he half-smiled at her and shook his head. More flour was shaken off of his pale blue hair in this process.

Kathy smiled back at him and waved slightly to Bryanna. "What on Earth were you three doing?" She challenged. Erin lowered head in shame.

"Making crazy cake?" She tried, glancing over at Satoshi. She and Bryanna simultaneously pointed at him and said, "He did it!" Satoshi blinked again and glanced from the girls to Kathy.

"Now hold on a second, I didn't- that's not-" He stammered.

"It was actually Erin's idea, but Satoshi exploded the flour. It wasn't me, honest!" Bryanna said, peeking out from behind Erin cautiously.

"What are you talking about? It was your idea!" Erin exclaimed.

Kathy's gaze rested on Satoshi, a brow raised. "Hmm?"

"N-no, it wasn't me, honest- all three of us opened the bag, so blame them, too." He finalized, backingup slightly.

"She's so scary she's making Hiwatari squirm…" Erin muttered to Bryanna, who was cleaning off her flour-caked glasses.

"So I noticed." Bryanna muttered back. She put her glasses back on and blinked. "Hey! I can see!"

"It's a miracle!" Erin giggled quietly. Satoshi glanced at them, sighing and shaking his head slightly in disapproval- even though he was smiling warmly.

A/N: Alright, that's it! I love that scene…. And I can actually see me and Erin doing that, too, just in time for Kathy to come home… we'd be so dead…

Anyway, I'll see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: We're back! I don't really have anything to say at the moment…. So, I'll get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this every chapter? It's boring, and it wastes my time. Normally, I'd think up something stupid and funny for this, but I'm too tired.

Chapter 9

After they were all cleaned up and changed, (yes, even Satoshi… Erin's got a brother and a dad, duh!) Erin had turned on her downstairs stereo and put in an Anna Nalick CD.

"So what d'you guys wanna do?" She asked, scratching Gidget behind one floppy ear. Satoshi was sitting on the couch, wearing a loose pair of 'carpenter' blue jeans and a black "Pink Floyd- The Wall" t-shirt. He shrugged loosely, focused on the book he was buried in.

"I wanna blow up another bag of flour! That was fun!" Bryanna joked.

Erin fake-laughed. "No." She said seriously. Satoshi couldn't help but smirk.

"Why not?" He quizzed. "I have to agree with Bry… that was pretty fun."

"For you!" Erin cried.

"Exactly! Anyway, what are we going to do?"

Erin shrugged. "Why d'you think I asked you? I have no clue."

"Let's watch InuYash!" Bryanna said. She paused. "Oh, wait. No, we can't, your mom's home…"

Erin nodded. "And we can't talk online, play pokemon, watch South Park, read manga, or even talk about DNAngel." She added like it was no big deal. Bryanna held up her pointer finger.

"That's not true. If we read it in your room, she need never know." She said quietly. Erin hummed thoughfully.

"Did you bring your volumes?" She asked, also talking quietly.

"Ya. I take them everywhere. You should know that by now."

"Yay, volume 7!" Erin cheered loudly, before covering her mouth with her hands to muffle herself. "Let's go!" She whispered, getting got her feet and running up the stairs.

"Come on, Satoshi! Come read in Mrt's room!" Bryanna said, grabbing his wrist and yanking him up the stairs.

"Erin," Kathy began reprimandingly, stopping Bryanna and Satoshi. "You know the rules! No boys in your room." Erin sighed heavily, giving her mom a 'look.'

"Mom…" She groaned, folding her arms. "Satoshi isn't exactly a boy… He's one of the guys!" She insisted. Satoshi raised a brow at her.

"I'm a what?" He challenged. Erin shrugged.

"One of us, which makes you special!" She told hm with a smile.

"Yeah, see, boys are stupid and immature jerks, and Satoshi is the exact opposite!" Bryanna agreed.

Kathy tried not to smile, placing her hands on her hips. "So you're saying that Satoshi's not a boy?" She repeated. Erin nodded.

"Exactly!" She agreed. Satoshi felt the urge to step on her foot or something, and was about to say something. She glanced over at him innocently.

"Hmm?" She asked. He sighed.

"Never mind… No point in arguing with you…" He muttered. She smiled and help up two fingers in a 'v is for victory' way, winking.

"I lurve you, Sato-chan!" She told him sweetly.

"So… Can we go up now?" Bryanna asked innocently. Kathy sighed.

"I don't care… Behave yourselves." She waved them off and they bolted the rest of the way to Erin's room. The moment they got there, Erin snatched Bry's bad and dug out a manga that had DNAngel printed in bold on the spine, followed by a number: 7.

"Yay!" She whispered excitedly, hugging it and striding over to a medium-sized green cage near her closet. "Ziggy-Stardust!" She said sweetly. "Mommy brought some friends! Wake up, baby boy!" Satoshi watched her with a brow raised.

"What is she talking to?" He asked Bryanna.

"Her rat. His name's Ziggy. He's a very cute white rat." Bryanna answered, digging through her bag for her other manga. "Hmm… Which one to choose… Hey, Mrt, can I read number two?"

Erin, who was opening the cage, nodded and waved towards her own bag. "Sure, go ahead." She said, gently closing her fingers around her rodent's body and pulling him out of the soft hay. She kissed his little white head and let him climb onto her shoulder, his long snake-like tail curling around her fingers for balance.

"Why… do you have a rat?" Satoshi asked cautiously, sitting on her bed. She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Rats are cool." Bryanna said, now digging through Erin's bag. "Damn it! Where is- Ah ha! I found it! Yay number two!"

Erin smiled and nodded, plunking down beside Satoshi and opening up volume 7. Ziggy sniffed at Satoshi, reaching out and getting a one-pawed grip on the boy's shoulder. "Aww," Erin cooed. "He likes you!"

"Great…" Satoshi murmured, watching the rat out of the corner of his eye. Then he caught sight of the book Erin had. "What are you reading?"

"DNAngel." She said automatically.

"It's our current anime obsession." Bryanna said, not taking her eyes off the volume she was reading. Satoshi glanced at the pictures in the comic.

"Mind if I read it?" He asked. Erin glanced up at him.

"Umm… mine.' She said quickly.

"Satoshi, um, how'd you like the book Eragon?" Bryanna asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Satoshi glanced at Bry. "What are you two… trying to hide?" He asked quietly. Erin closed her manga and shoved it under her pillow, motioning to Bryanna to put hers in the dresser drawer behind her her.

"Why would we be hiding anything?" She asked. Satoshi looked back to her, eyes icily stern.

"You are definitely- OW!" He growled as Ziggy 'playfully' bit his ear lobe. Erin tried not to laugh, taking the rodent and whispering "thank you" to him.

"He's only playing, Satoshi. He didn't mean to hurt you! He loves you, honest!" Bryanna said, saying a mental prayer of thanks and trying not to laugh.

Satoshi glared coldly at Ziggy, who sneezed and blinked his big red eyes. "Whatever…"

"Hey, tough love, dude." Erin told him, cuddling Ziggy.

"SUBJECT CHANGE!" Bryanna said. "We need to discuss the party! We have everything, right? Oh yeah. We're having a party tomorrow, Satoshi."

The boy gingerly rubbed his sore ear. "Joy." He growled, voice dripping with aggravated sarcasm.

"Oui, mon ami, and you are invited!" Erin continued, ignoring the sarcasm. "We have to start planning for soda!"

"YAY SODA!" Bryanna yelled. "K, we need Root beer and Coke and Orange, because we all want me to get drunk off Orange soda again!"

Erin grinned. "Naturally!" She agreed, getting up and returning Ziggy to his cage. "So," she got a notebook from under her bed and began scribbling on it. "Root beer… Coke… Orange… Cream……" She said as she wrote them down. "We'll need chips… Cheddar and sour cream, um… we brought Tostitos from home… and of course dip, popcorn, MOVIES!" She continued to write down hastily.

"YAY MOVIES!" Bryanna yelled happily. "Let's see… What else do we need? We need… uh… I don't know. Do we need anything else?"

"We need… music, and, umm… people! We need people!" Erin exclaimed, plunking down on her bed and writing even more. "Let's see, we need a Satoshi, a Bryanna, a Daisuke, a Danielle, a Dark, and an Erin." She muttered.

"Yeah, people could help. Can't have a party without people." Bryanna agreed.

"Well, you could, but it'd be one helluva task." Erin pointed out.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Satoshi said.

A/N: Alright, that's it, for now, anyway. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise! Hope you liked it. See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hihi, peoples! I'm back! Been gone a while, huh? Sorry! I've been really busy, and Mrt's computer ban still hasn't been lifted, then finals just snuck up on me.Mrt's working on ch. 10 of "Everything You Want", for those of you who read that, and let me tell you, it's turning out great.

Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

"BRYANNA," Erin shouted, all but kicking her friend the next morning. "WAKE UP! It's SATURDAY!" She was smiling and gathering some clothes to take into the bathroom with her. "Up! Shower! Dress! Then we _shop_!"

"Shop? With_ you_? NOOOO! IT'S TOO EARLY!" Bryanna moaned, rolling onto her stomach and pulling the pillow over her head.

"Shop for chips, dip and SODA!" Erin pointed out, yanking the pillow away and resting a foot on her friend's back. She leaned on that knee, holding a Takeshi-like megaphone. She held it up to her face and yelled, "One, two, three, four, up and at 'em, out the door! _C'mon_, BB!"

"'M up, 'm up…." Bryanna pushed Erin's foot off her back, stood up and fell back down again, ready to go to sleep. "Wait…. _SODA_!" She jumped up, grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"_HEY_!" Erin shouted after her, running to the door (now closed) and glaring at it. "_I_ was gonna shower _first_! _MOM_!" She yelled.

"I'm outside!" Came Kathy's faint reply.

"Grr you!" Erin growled.

"Too bad!" Bryanna yelled back. "You should've taken a shower, _then_ woken me up! That would've solved everyone's problems!"

"Fine the: _you_ get to call Niwa and Dark and Satoshi and _you_ get to set up the who, what, and when!" Erin sighed, running down the stairs and finishing her morning chores.

By the time she got back upstairs, she was able to take a shower and get dressed. (I'm lazy, so we're going straight to the party from here.)

At Bryanna's house

"BB, Niwa's here! Get Danielle please?" Erin called, smiling at Daisuke as he came into the living room. Bryanna was upstairs, touching up just the tiniest bit of lip gloss and eye shadow. She didn't really _wear_ make-up, but this was special. This was Satoshi Hiwatari.

"DD, Daisuke's here! Get your butt down there!" Bryanna yelled, also going downstairs. Danielle came storming after her.

Erin sighed to herself, smiling out the sliding door at Bry's horses. "We'll have to go riding later…. Before it gets dark." She murmured. Daisuke blinked, turning a faint red.

"Wha… what about Dark?" He asked nervously. She smiled at him now.

"Calm yourself, Dai-chan; I meant we need to ride the horses before it gets too dark outside." She assured him. He sighed in relief.

"Oh… sorry…." He apologized.

"It's alright. Erin, I'm gonna get the horses saddled up. Who do you wanna ride? I get Eros." Bryanna said, sneaking out the door before Erin.

"Oh, I want Sunny!" Erin called, bolting out after to help Bry. "Hey," she whispered once outside, "how do you think I could turn Dai-chan into Dark?"

"How'm _I_ supposed to know! _You're_ the Dark expert!" Bryanna hissed back. Erin placed a thumb to her chin in thought, absently using her free hand to brush Sunny's sandy-blonde coat.

"Maybe I could just ask him to change for me?" She suggested before shaking her head. "No, that'd be stupid…." She continued brushing Sunny, not really watching what she was doing.

"Hey, Erin- Missy, no!" Bryanna exclaimed as Missy walked up to Sunny and tried to bite him. "Erin- watch out!"

"Huh?" Erin asked, being pulled out of her thoughts just in time to feel Sunny's hind hoof collide with her side- dangerously close to her ribcage. She dropped the brush and stumbled backwards, clutching her side and squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "Bry…." She ground out through clenched teeth, trying not to cry. "Get someone… it _hurts_!"

"Hang on- Mom! Erin got kicked!" Bryanna yelled, obviously panicked, and ran inside to get ice.

Erin nodded slightly, going onto her knees as carefully as she could in the wooden stable. It hadn't hurt this badly the last time she was kicked by Sunny, and this time she was scared that she might have broken a rib or worse. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach as she felt a hand rest gently on hers- the one that was over her throbbing side.

"Kitten, let go." A familiar voice told her calmly, its owner resting their chin on her shoulder. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, which had formed from her trying not to cry, and slid her hand off of her side.

"Dark…?" She breathed questioningly, feeling him move his hand to the hem of her shirt. He laughed slightly, softly, as he lifted the fabric up just past the injury.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Kits?" The Phantom Thief teased, examining the sore spot. He brushed his fingers over it and quietly pulled them back when she whimpered. "That doesn't look promising…." He murmured.

"Bry's mom is… coming with ice…." She told him, breathing a bit raggedly. Dark turned to look her in the eyes, his amethyst ones sparkling with concern. It made her heart jump into her throat.

"Will you be okay?" He asked. She would've shrugged, but she wasn't sure if she could or not.

"I don't know…." She said. "It hurts _really bad_." He scoffed.

"Well, _sure_, it's not gonna feel like getting his with a _pillow_, baka!" He pointed out. "Does it feel like you broke anything?" A sharp pain shot from the injury to the rest of her upper-torso and she nodded vigorously. "Okay, okay, don't worry…."

She felt tears managing to force their way down her cheeks from the pain. "IT _HURTS_!" She yelled rather loudly. Dark gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her comfortingly.

"Shh…. It's gonna be alright…." He assured softly as Bryanna and Satoshi came running out of the house. Bryanna was holding an ice pack in one hand and some medical tape in the other while Satoshi had his cell phone- just in case.

"I'm here! Mom's disappeared, though. Here's the ice; do you think we need to call 911 or anyone?" Bryanna asked, panting. "Danielle, where the _hell_ is Mom?"

"She's inside, calling dad!" Dani told her, running out as well.

"Call the hospital, Bryanna." Dark commanded sternly. "Do it _now_!"

"_I_ don't have the phone, Dark, _Satoshi_ does! And I can't work cells!" Bryanna exclaimed, pointing at Satoshi, who was already calling.

"Since when can't you work a-" Erin began, before wincing and changing her mind. "_NO_, I don't _care_, just get someone on that damn phone!" She shouted.

"Satoshi's working on it! _He's_ the one with the phone! Yell at _him_!"

"SATOSHI HIWATARI, HURRY UP!"

"Getting all worked up like that won't help your injury!" Satoshi shot back. "Just stay still and stop screaming!"

"Where the _hell_ is the damn ambulance?" Bryanna yelled, not caring if her mom heard her. "And Mom needs to get off that damn phone! Danielle, go get Mom!" As Missy started for the open gate, Bryanna grabbed her halter and yanked her back to the barn, tying her tightly.

Satoshi shoved the cell phone back into his pocket, taking off his glasses and sighing at the whole ordeal. "This is a living Hell if I ever saw one…" He muttered. "Medical help is on the way- in the meantime, press that ice to the sore spot." He instructed. Dark nodded and held the fabric of Erin's shirt out of the way.

Erin sniffled and glared up at Missy. "You dumb horse! This is _your_ fault!" She growled.

"It's just in her nature, Erin. But, yeah, it was her fault, and she _was_ stupid. I'm never putting you, Sunny _and_ Missy in the _same_ barn yard again." Bryanna said, sighing and rubbing her temples. Then she yelled, "How long does it take to get off the damn phone!"

Teriko then came running out, right on cue. "I called your mom, Erin! She said she's coming to make sure you're alright." She explained, helping Bryanna with the ice. Erin blinked.

"You did _what_?" She asked in disbelief, not even feeling the ice on her skin.

"You did _what_?" Bryanna echoed. "_That's_ what took you so long! You should have waited! We'll be in the hospital before she gets here!"

"Not _my_ mom…." Erin sighed at the eased pain. "She'll _speed_ to make sure I'm alright…." Just as she said that, a pale blue Jeep Cherokee screeched to a halt in the driveway. Kathy scrambled out of the car, followed by Erin's brother David. Dark looked up and blinked.

"Wow… you weren't kidding." He muttered.

"Okay, I guess I was wrong." Bryanna said, blinking as well and shaking her head. Erin nodded as David raced over and kneeled beside her.

"Did you break anything?" He inquired.

"We're not sure yet." Dark said for her. David glared at him.

"And who the Hell are _you_?" He challenged. Dark smirked.

"What, you've never heard of me?"

"_DARK_," Erin interrupted. "Quit screwin' around!"

"Where's the _stupid_ ambulance- Oh, there it is." Bryanna said, cutting herself off as the ambulance pulled into her driveway.

"Oh, thank Kami…." Erin sighed.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Exciting, isn't it? And yes, Missy did try to bite Sunny, Sunny tried to kick her, and poor Mrt got caught in the middle. She didn't break anything, though, and she's fine. She still loves both of them. In fact, she wants to buy Sunny. BTW, this is really random, and Erin's probably going to kill me for posting this, but we can't ride Sunny the way we want to because he has high ringbone in his left front leg, but he loves people and attention and being ridden, so if you live near Newport New Hampshire, and you want a Palomino Quarter horse you won't be riding too hard, or you just want a pretty pasture horse, give us a call. I think he's still for sale…. At least, my parents haven't told me he's not, yet. He needs a good home where he'll get more attention than we give him. If your interested, or know someone who is, drop me an email at animegrl1018 yahoo. com, just without the spaces. Thanks!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well…." The medical expert diagnosed, having wrapped some medical tape and bandages around Erin's midriff. "Nothing's broken…. Though a rib /was/ fractured." He helped the girl out of the ambulance. "Keep her off the horses for a few weeks."

"/What!" Erin exclaimed in disbelief. "Nuh-uh, no way!"

"Erin, be a good girl and listen to the nice doctor." Bryanna said. She turned to the doctor. "Are you /sure/ there's no way around this?" She begged. The doctor laughed slightly.

"Well…. I suppose if she rode double with someone, they could keep her in one position in the saddle." He suggested. "Other than that, I don't see a way around it." Erin blinked, glancing at Bryanna.

"I've never ridden double…."

"Well if you want to ride, it's the only way." Satoshi cut in, shrugging.

"It's not that bad. I've done it before. This way you won't fall off again!" Bryanna said, laughing slightly at the memory.

"Hey," Erin snapped, "that only happened /once!" She paused. "Okay/twice/… but I was bareback, so shush!"

Satoshi laughed quietly, but didn't say anything.

"Besides," She continued. "Who would I ride with?"

"I'll volunteer!" Dark suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. You can ride double with Dark!" Bryanna agreed, trying not to laugh too hard at Erin's blush. Deciding that it would be pointless to argue, Erin was quiet—until, that is, Dark picked her up by the waist and set her in Eros's saddle. She squeaked slightly and clinged to the saddle.

"You don't mind if we take him, do you Bryanna?" The kaitou asked.

"Nope. He's the only one who'd be able to do that, anyway. The others aren't long enough."

"THANKS FOR WARNING ME, DARK!" Erin yelled sarcastically. Dark laughed, climbing up behind her.

"You're welcome."

-----Meanwhile-----

"They make such a cute couple, don't they?" Bryanna asked Satoshi/trying/ to tighten Missy's girth. "Uhg! Stop puffing, you little puffer fish!" She exclaimed, poking Missy's ribs even though she knew it wasn't going to do any good.

"Puffing?" Satoshi asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Most horses don't like their girths being tightened, and they can hold their breath for a ridiculous amount of time. If you /see/ them taking a breath, the look like they're puffing. Can you help, please?" He grabbed hold of the girth strap as well, and they both pulled up. Bryanna quickly tied off the strap and sighed. "/Finally! Thank you."

–SMACK-

Bryanna blinked and looked over at the other pair.

"What just happened? Why'd Erin smack Dark?" She asked.

"Do we /want/ to /know?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, let's go find out what happened!" Bryanna skipped over to the source of the commotion, Satoshi close behind.

"Dark mousy, you pervert!" Erin growled, glaring at him over her shoulder. The thief laughed slightly, smiling innocently at her despite the throbbing red hand-print on his cheek.

"A pervert?Moi? I'm hurt that you'd even /suggest/ such a thing!" He said, pretending to be offended. She rolled her eyes and held the reins in a death grip, muttering something incoherently.

"Do we /want/ to know?" Bryanna asked, stopping in front of them. Erin nodded towards Dark.

"Mr. Phantom Thief over here just pulled a Miroku." She muttered, doing he rbest to not kill Eros when she 'lightly' kicked his sides with her heels. She clicked her tongue and said, "Walk" to the horse.

"Be good, both of you. We don't want you to scare the horses and end up in the hospital again. I don't think the doctors would like that too much." Bryanna said.

"Don't worry, BB," Erin assured as she directed Eros towards the trail they'd discovered awhile back. She leaned back in the saddle as much as she could with Dark there, whispering 'whoa' to Eros. "If /anyone's/ going to the hospital, it'll be Dark and Satoshi." She winked. "It's been my experience that teenage boys can't exactly ride pain-free."

"True, very true. Hey, I got an idea! Let's go get lost again!" Bryanna said, laughing.

"Yay!" Erin cheered. She smirked devilishly. "But first we have to find a field so we can c-a-n-t-e-r, or even g-a-l-l-o-p."

Dark glanced at her. "Eh?"

"YAY! LET'S GO!" Bryanna yelled, leading them to the nearest field.

"/Score! Go, Eros, Go!" Erin whistled and Eros took off in a fast trot, not quite a canter.

"WOAH!" Dark yelled. "Do you have any /clue/ what you're /doing!"

"You bet!" Erin laughed. When they reached the nearest huge field, her eyes widened in excitement and she instinctively set the horse into a gallop.

"I'm not sure that's completely safe…." Satoshi said, his eyes following Erin, Dark and Eros.

"'Course it is. Come on, Satoshi!" Bryanna said, urging Missy into a gallop and chasing after the others. When she caught up to them, she yelled, "Race ya!"

"You're on!" Erin grinned in challenge, ignoring Dark's protests and pushing Eros to go even faster. She laughed and cheered as he pulled just a centimeter in front of Missy, glancing back at Satoshi briefly. He was riding Sunny, keeping up at his own pace. Turning her attention back to the field, she dared to lean forward a ways.

"It goes on forever!" She called to Bryanna.

"Yeah, I didn't know it went on this long. Pretty soon, we're just gonna run off the edge and fall in a ditch." Bryanna called back.

"Optimistic, aren't we?" Dark said sarcastically. Erin ignored him.

"If there's a ditch, we'll jump it!" She called happily. "Where's our finish line, BB?"

"MAKE IT SOON!" Dark cut in aggravated—or annoyed and in pain. (A/N: -snicker- Boys and horses don't mix….)

"Know what? Let's just stop now and give poor Dark a break and let Satoshi catch up, okay? We'll race later."

"Aww.… Alright…." Erin pouted, leaning back and pulling on the reins. "Whoa, Eros!" The buckskin horse slowed to a halt and she dismounted, giggling somewhat when Dark practically fell off.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it! Poor Dark…. Anyway, the next chapter should be up sometime soon. Also,fanfiction hates me and keeps screwing up my punctuation and spaces, so sorry about that.I'm doing my best. Ja!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: We're baaaack! Well, I don't really have anything to say right now, and Mrt didn't ask me to tell you guys anything, so I guess it's time to start the chapter! Hope you like it!

-Start Chapter-

Chapter 12

"Know what?" Erin inquired, taking a bite from her Braeburn apple. "We're really far off…. I can't see the house anymore.

Dark stretched tiredly, falling back on the grass. "It's nice out here." He pointed out. Satoshi nodded, lightly stroking Sunny's neck.

"It is… we should stay here for a while." He suggested.

"Fine with me. As long as we're home before dark, Mom won't care." Bryanna said from her face down, spread eagle position on the ground.

"Uh-uh, no way in a million _years_ am I getting back on that horse." Dark argued, shooting a glare at the grazing Eros.

"Well, you're gonna have kaitou. It'll be a long ride back, especially if we ride further." Erin told him, taking another bite from her apple. "I wanna see if there's a little creek or something nearby."

"That would be fun." Bryanna agreed.

Erin smiled and handed Dark her apple as she stood, quickly climbing up into Eros's saddle. "So let's go!" She repositioned herself a little.

"Slow down, cowgirl, what about your rib?" Dark challenged, tossing the apple to Bryanna.

"Oh, it's _fine_! I'll live!" She assured.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Bryanna agreed, giving the apple to Satoshi.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"Give it to Sunny." Bryanna said, shrugging and climbing into Missy's saddle.

"Onward!" Erin clicked her tongue, ignoring the fact that her apple was horse-food, and let Eros go at a light canter. "See you guys in… later!" She called to Dark and Satoshi.

"Is it really a good idea to lave those two alone? Especially with _one_ horse?" Bryanna aksed.

"Oh, it'll be okay." Erin assured. "Both of them are too chicken to ride. Besides, Satoshi's mature enough to know better than to argue with Dark while we're gone."

"Would you place five bucks on that?"

"Of course!" Erin paused. "… Not." She added flatly. "Okay, never mind…. But they can just beat each other's brains out and be done with it." In her experience, that was how boys solved their problems.

"Well, let's start planning one of their funerals."

"I'm willing to put five bucks on Dark's victory."

"_Ten_ on Satoshi."

"_Fifteen_ for Dark."

"_Twenty_.

"Twenty-_five_!"

"_Thirty_!"

This went on for several more minutes of riding, until at last Erin yelled: "THREE HUNDRED!"

"Three hundred and _five_. And here we are! And… they're… just… sitting there…. I win!"

"You do _not_ win!" Erin protested, climbing off from Eros.

Dark raised a brow. "What'd we miss?"

"I won three hundred and five bucks!"

"_NO_, you _didn't_!"

"Girls, relax…." Satoshi interrupted quietly, getting up. "It's getting dark—we should head back." Dark glanced at him, eyes wide.

"_Now_?"

"Mom'll kill me if we aren't home by dark, and it'll be dark by the time we get home if we leave now." Bryanna agreed.

"Don't be such a chicken, Dark-kun. It'll be over before y'know it if we go fast." Erin pointed out, sighing and remounting Eros. "C'mon!" The Phantom Thief grumbled in annoyance and carefully climbed up behind her.

"Well? Let's go already!" He ordered. Satoshi smirked.

"Someone's a bit sore, I think, at his non-existent riding ability." He teased. Dark glared at him.

"Can it, Hiwatari!" He snapped.

"_CHILDREN_, that'll _do_!" Erin cut in.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad!" Bryanna said, laughing and mounting Missy.

"Yeah, _sure_," Dark growled, "but if I didn't know better, I'd say that _this_ little pain in the neck goes _faster_ when I'm riding with her." At the last statement, he motioned to Erin. She grinned.

"Would _I_ do that, Dark-sama?"

"Yes, you would, and I think he's right." Bryanna said.

"Wanna know a secret?" Erin asked slyly, before whispering, "He's 100 percent right."

"Told ya so." Bryanna said.

-End Chapter-

A/N: Alright, I /could/ give you all these excuses like I had so much homework (which I did) and I had no time to myself (which I didn't), but I'm not going to, because when it comes down to it, I was just lazy. So, I'm sorry about the wait, but since it's getting closer to summer vacation (YAY!) and my work load isn't quite as much, I should have more time and energy to type this up. Written out, we have up to halfway on Ch. 29, and we've managed a sort-of plot. You'll find out later. Anyway, really, sorry for the wait, and hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next two or three weeks. However, I'm not making any promises. See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hihi! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mrt owns herself, her brother and her mother, and I own myself, my mother and my sister. Really, we _do_ own them!

-Start Chapter-

Chapter 13

Erin yawned and sat up, glancing at the clock. "Three in the morning…?" She groaned, feeling her stomach growl loudly. "I hope there's pop-tarts in the cupboard…." She mumbled, sliding out of the bottom bunk and slowly creeping downstairs.

In the living room, Daisuke was sleeping peacefully on the couch. An empty makeshift bed of blankets and pillows lay on the floor, next to Satoshi's glasses.

"Hmm…. Where'd Sato-chan go?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Erin…." Someone choked out form the couch behind her, making her jump and whirl around.

"Sa…Sato-chan?" She gasped. He was glaring at the floor, clutching his midriff and shaking slightly. He looked up at her, breathing quickly. Abandoning her pop-tarts on the counter, she bolted to his side. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I… don't have time to explain… but you must… get me out of here… before he hurts anyone!" He instructed, struggling to his feet. Erin helped him up, knowing exactly who he meant.

"It's okay… you'll be fine… Bry and I'll help. _Don't_ _move_, okay?" She told him, racing back upstairs and into Danielle's other room. She jumped onto the top bunk, shaking Bryanna vigorously. "B.B., get up! Sato-chan's being taken over by a homicidal blonde _creep_!" She hissed urgently.

Bryanna shot up, wide awake.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "I'm up, let's go!"

They ran downstairs, Erin almost tripping, and returned to the miniature study to find…

-End Chapter-

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, short chapter, we know. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Not that it's much of a cliffy. I mean, you _have_ to know what they find. Anyway…. See? I _told_ you this should be out within a couple of weeks! The next chapter's almost typed up as well, so you should be seeing that pretty soon, as well. I hope…. Well, anyway, see ya!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey peoples! We're back!I'm SOOO sorry I haven't posted in forever! I haven't really had a chance to get on the computer, and Erin doesn't have the chapter to post should she ever get a chance to at school, so it's completely my fault and I am SO sorry. Alright, I'm just gonna shut up and continue with the chapter. Here we go….

Disclaimer: Once again, all we own are ourselves and our families.

-Start Chapter-

Chapter 14

"Oh… my…." Erin breathed, before smiling despite it all. "KUTSU-SHITA!" She cried.

"_No_ Kutsu-shita! _Krad_, not _sock_! Russian guy in tights, not _sock_! Guy who needs to _die_, not sock! Give Satoshi back control, you ass!" Bryanna exclaimed.

Krad stood before the two girls, arms folded, looking somewhat bored. He examined the room carefully.

"Bryanna, you _moron_, do you _want_ to die! Are you _stupid_?" Erin hissed, almost laughing.

"Apparently, but he needs to be told what he is!" Bryanna argued.

"NOT BY US!" Erin whined.

"Are you _scared_?" Bry inquired.

"No; why would I be afraid of a Russian guy in tights?" Erin shot back, more having fun than actually arguing.

"_Exactly_! If _you're_ not scared of him, why should I be?" Bryanna asked.

"Because he's—no, wait…." Erin grinned. "_Everyone's_ taller than you…." She hugged her friend for good measure.

"I hate you, too, Mrt. Why does _everyone_ _ALWAYS _use my height against me?" The 5' ½" girl cried.

"Umm… let's leave that question to the imagination, yes? Now, back to the Russian." Erin said with a smirk, turning back to Krad. "He's eating you alive in there, _isn't_ he Krad?" She challenged.

Krad simply shook his head, uninterested. "I simply wished to… 'welcome' you ladies to Japan." He said with a shrug.

"HA! See? _Russian_! Wait…." Erin raised a brow. "You're doing _what_?"

"Okay, back up a sec. Aren't you supposed to be, like, killing us, or something?" Bryanna asked.

"That's what I was thinking…." Erin muttered, grabbing her pop-tarts at another growl from her stomach. Krad almost impossibly smiled. (SCARY THOUGHT.)

"Not in this case. Though, I must give _you_ a warning, little one." He began, turning to Bryanna. "This is a verbal restraining order between you and Satoshi-sama."

Before Bry could kick the Russian angel (not only for the restraining order but also because he called her little ), Erin stepped up.

"Look, you…." She began, swallowing the pop-tart she was eating. "We are _not_ scared of you, and if my BB-chan wants to hang around with Sato-chan, then _you_ aren't gonna stop her!"

Krad stared at her for a moment, raising a brow. "Are you very brave, or simply a fool?"

She shrugged. "A little of both."

"No, a lot of both, but everything she says is true. If I wanna hang around Sato-chan then I'm going to, and you aren't gonna stop me! So _there_! Mleh!" Bryanna said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Krad returned the glare with alarming likeness, shoving Erin out of his way as he approached Bry. "You truly _are_ a fool to speak to me that way. I'm giving you one chance to take it ba—CHIKUSO!" He cursed as Erin tackled him from behind.

"Piggyback on Krad!" She said happily, holding on around his neck. She fit conveniently between his ivory wings, grinning cheerfully.

She tugged on his golden ponytail. "You're my new bestest friend, Kutsu-shita!" She concluded.

"My name is _not_ Sock!" Krad growled, glaring over his shoulder at her.

Bryanna smirked and stamped down—_hard_—on his foot. "Quiet; my parents and sister are_ sleeping_." She hissed.

"Yeah, Kutsu-shita, quiet! BB's parents and sister are sleeping!" Erin agreed, laughing quietly. His glare turned to her.

"_You_ are louder than I am." He muttered angrily. Bryanna kicked him hard in the shin.

"No accusing my friends!" She said quietly, biting back a laugh.

Krad was by now twitching in a way that just _screamed_ the forcing back of violent impulses, managing to get Erin off him. Almost immediately after, his long blonde hair grew shorter and shifted to a cerulean blue that now matched his eyes. His wings faded and there stood Satoshi in his pajamas.

The teen blinked. "What'd you two do to him?" He asked quietly. The girls smiled innocently.

"Nothing…." They said in unison.

"We were just excited to see the psychotic Russian angel in tights, I stomped on his foot and Erin got carried away and hugged him!" Bryanna said cheerfully. "That's all!" She paused."…Basically."

Satoshi fell back on the couch and sighed. "Well… he's thanking me profusely for 'saving' him." He pointed out. Then he smiled. "Thanks."

Erin smiled and plunked down beside him, hugging him.

"That's what friends are for, Sato-chan!" She told him.

"Exactly! He ever tries to be an ass again, call on us! _We'll_ set him straight!" Bryanna agreed. "Torturing people is our favorite hobby! We do it all the time."

He laughed. "I'll keep you in mind, but considering how much you terrified him, I doubt you'll have to worry about it." He said matter-of-factly, forcing a piece of Erin's poptart away from her. "Now… what is this?"

"_Mine_, that's what it is!" Erin whimpered, trying to steal it back. Satoshi held it out of her reach.

"It's Erin's poptart. We have a house-full, so don't worry. Erin, get over it, you can have a box if you want." Bryanna said

"But—But it's _my_ poptart!" She whined. Bryanna rolled her eyes.

"_Fine_. Satoshi, give her her _half inch_ big piece of poptart, and we'll get you your own." She said.

"Forget it." Erin grumbled, standing up. "I'm going back to bed." She stomped off and up the stairs.

There was a pause. "Just wait." Bryanna whispered with a smile. "Three… two… one."

As soon as she said "one," her friend came back into the kitchen and grabbed a whole box of poptarts.

A/N: And that's it for now! I _do_ have the next chapter typed up, so I'll _try_ to post it within the next week or so, but I can't make any promises. Hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey, peoples! Hooray! I got this up within the week! I'm so happy!Now I just have to remember to type up the next chapter!...Um... yeah. Don't expect it for a while, okay? Maybe if Mrt can get on the school computers, she'll type it up for me...Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 15

"Hey, Erin…. What'd you do with the box of poptarts from last night? You didn't eat them all, did you?" Bryanna asked as Erin sat next to her at the breakfast table—once again a poptart in her hand.

Erin only shrugged, tiredly chewing on the end of her nth poptart. "Would I be in trouble if I did?" She mumbled. Daisuke looked up from his bowl of Lucky Charms and blinked.

"How could you eat a whole box of poptarts?" He asked in disbelief. She glanced at him and took a sip of root beer.

"How can _you_ eat Lucky Charms?" She challenged. "I'm willing to bet Dark is laughing at you for it.

Daisuke started to turn red. "N—No! Of course he isn't!" He fibbed, sinking down in his chair.

"Erin eats a lot. That's why I asked. And you'll only get in trouble with Danielle." Bryanna said. At Erin's look, she said, "I love you, Erin. Please don't hurt me!"

"For you information," Erin ground out, "I _do_ eat a lot. That is why I'm _fat_." And she took another bite of her poptart.

Daisuke suddenly slammed his fist on the table. "You are _not_ fat, baka!" He growled, his ruby red eyes flashing violet for a split second. Erin blinked.

"Yes, master." She said quietly.

"…Okay…. Moving on." Bryanna said.

"Right… so, umm…. Does anyone wanna go swimming later?" Erin wondered quietly, finishing her root beer and poptart. Satoshi ate a poptart of his own.

"There's nowhere nearby except for the school's pool." He pointed out, still half-asleep.

"That sucks. I wanna go swimming. Well, since we can't go swimming, what does everyone want to do today?" Bryanna asked, yawning and standing to put her plate in the sink.

Daisuke bowed his head and stirred around his remaining cereal. "I have to work tonight…." He said apologetically. Erin shrugged.

"At least your mom _told_ you before she sent the note…." She mumbled so only Bry could hear. She paused staring at her empty foil-like package. "Can I have some more poptarts?" She asked hopefully.

"You eat any more and you'll turn _into_ a poptart." Danielle spoke up for the first time that morning. They hadn't seen her sit down.

"I guess we could go to that new water park… it's just about an hour from here." Satoshi suggested.

Erin blinked. "Water park?" She repeated.

"YAY!" Bryanna and Danielle yelled.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Bryanna told her sister.

Dani got up and went to get Bry a bottle of Coke, while Satoshi handed Erin a map of the water park that he'd gotten. Erin looked it over before her hazel eyes widened.

"Oh… my… Kami…." She breathed. "BB…. It's… it's… IT'S CANOBIE LAKE PARK! No way, this is so awesome!" She cried happily, getting up and tackling Satoshi from his chair. Sato-chan, I think I love you!"

Satoshi blinked, still not completely awake. "Oh… okay…." He muttered, pushing her off. He stood up and promptly sat back down in his chair. "Is she _always_ this hyper in the morning?"

"Uh _yeah_. She's _never_ NOT hyper." Bryanna answered.

Erin got up and glared at her friend. "I'm ignoring that. CANOBIE LAKE PARK; WOOT!" She yelled, running upstairs. In two seconds she came back down, dressed in black breeches and an olive-drab t-shirt with a pink camo heart on it. The letters B.R.A.T. were scrolled across it and one side hung off her right shoulder.

"Whaddya think?" She asked. Daisuke blinked and didn't say anything.

"Where did you find _those_?" Satoshi asked, motioning to the breeches that seemed too big for her. She blinked.

"…Internet." She said quickly. Bryanna smirked.

"_Suuure_ you did. Why don't I believe that?" She asked.

"I dunno… but it's true…." Erin insisted.

"Those are my favorite pants!" Dark suddenly yelled, getting up from Daisuke's chair and knocking over the bowl of milk. He immediately moved to avoid getting milk on his vessel's pajamas. "I've been looking all over for those!"

Erin tried not to laugh. "Calm down, Dark-sama… these aren't yours!" She lied, smiling innocently up at the Bishounen.

"_Suuure_ they aren't." Bryanna said, smirking again.

"Umm…. Dark, why don't you come with us? We're going to Canobie Lake Park!" Erin offered, trying to calm him down. He sighed, giving her a 'look.'

"Oh, sure… change the subject…." Bry mumbled.

"You're _not HELPING_!" Erin pointed out.

"I know. I try." Bryanna said, smiling broadly.

A/N: Okie dokie! That's all for now. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, but if I have to type it, don't count on it. My life has recently become a sort of disaster zone. I have a project due in three days that if I don't finish it, I don't get credit for the class and I have to take it over again next year, which I REALLY don't want to do, and stuff with the horses has come up, so... yeah. Anyway, I''ve gotta go, but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Chapter Interlude:

_Erin_: Hooray! We're on the 16th chapter! It took us MONTHS of irritating writer's block, painful arm cramps, and countless hours of non-breathing laughter, but we made it!

_Dark_: Luckily, _I_ wasn't here for the whole thing! smirks Unlike Hiwatari, who was forced to endure just about every chapter with /them/.

/Satoshi/: shrugs It wasn't as bad as you'd think.

/Bryanna/: See? We aren't /that/ bad. Normally….

/Erin/: giggles I stole his pants.

/Dark/: -.- I gave up asking for them /back/.

Bryanna: Yeah…. Once she wants something, if she gets it, you don't get it back.

Erin: When it comes to raiding Dark's room, I live by the pirate's motto! grins

Satoshi: Which one?

Erin: "Take what ya can; give nothin' back!"

Dark: … What /else/ did you take?

Erin: blinks …… Nothing.

Bryanna/Suure/ you didn't.

Erin: smiles wide I didn't… at least nothing you could /find/. In reality she has the Sage of Sleep in her pocket

Bryanna: Oh, yeah. We don't own DNAngel, anything that has to do with Canobe Lake Park, Foamy or Invader Zim. Please don't sue, we don't have any money to be sued for.

O:O:O

"Who wants to go on the Yankee Cannonball?" Erin asked bubbily, pointing at the huge wooden roller coaster.

"Me! I wanna try it!" Bryanna exclaimed, raising her hand and jumping up and down.

Satoshi examined the coaster for a moment. "Is it sound?" He asked, about to push up his glasses before remembering that they were back at Bry's house.

"Of course it is; I've been on it twice!" Erin assured as she took Dark's wrist and pulled him towards it.

"Yeah, and watch it collapse on us just as we get to the top of the tallest hill." Bryanna said. "Alright, I just jinxed it. Where's a pile of wood when you need one?" She ran over to a wooden bench and knocked on it, then ran back to the group.

"Thank God for the old "knock on wood" trick… but y'know, the whole /coaster/ is made of wood. Basically." Erin pointed out as they found the line. "I call the front!" She bounded up to the carts; surprisingly, there was no line yet. "Your knock-on-wood made us LUCKY!" She cheered, sounding like her favorite cartoon squirrel.

"You sound like Foamy!" Bryanna told her, hopping in the second seat.

"That's what I was going for!" Erin pointed out, watching as Dark swung into the seat beside her.

Satoshi climbed in next to Bryanna. "What's Foamy?" He asked.

"A squirrel." Erin said simply. "I saw a squirrel." She added in an impersonation of another favorite cartoon.

Dark laughed slightly. "I think Daisuke's watched that before—Invader Zim or something, right?"

"YES! GIR /rules/!" She agreed, going into a string of quotes.

"/Heck/ yeah." Bryanna said. "GIR and Foamy are the /best/."

Then the ride operator dude announced the rules and the bar came down, (knocking Dark over the head in the process,) strapping them in.

"Whee-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Erin cheered like GIR.

"THAT RIDE KICKS /ASS/!" Erin cheered, laughing hysterically and jumping up and down. "So who wants to go on what next?" She asked, grinning.

"I don't care." Bryanna said, shrugging.

"Isn't that an arcade over there?" Dark asked, pointing to the open doors. Through them, one could see the edge of a Dance Dance Revolution game. Erin and Bryanna smiled at each other.

"It is. And /that/ is the greatest game /ever/." Erin said happily but quietly. Dark smirked.

"You've played it?" He inquired.

"B.B. and I both /own/ a copy. I've almost /mastered/ it." She replied.

"On light mode, anyway." Bryanna interrupted matter-of-factly. "And same here. End of the Century light mode-style is my favorite, even though I suck at it."

"End of the Century, huh? Never heard of it, but I'm sure I'll beat /one/ of you in it." Dark said, grinning as they entered the arcade.

Erin raised a brow as she pulled out her wallet to grab a few tokens. "You wanna put /money/ on that, Mousy? I've gotten an "/A/" on this song." She pointed out.

Satoshi smirked. "Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you Dark?" He challenged.

"Eh/anyone/ can beat /me/ at it, so we all know he'll get at least /one/ victory out of this." Bryanna said, sighing.

"Don't be like that, Bry! You'll kick his sorry ass!" Erin assured, hugging her friend.

"Is there a /reason/ you have my picture in your wallet?" Dark interrupted, flipping through the things in her black leather-like wallet. He pulled out her 9th grade student I.D. and smiled. "You dyed your hair /pink/?" He laughed.

"It was /highlights/, thank you very /much/!" She argued, taking her wallet and I.D.

"I still like your hair dyed blonde, Mrt. And you shouldn't look through people's things, Dark!" Bryanna scolded.

He chuckled and put the four tokens he'd gotten from Erin's wallet in his side of the DDR game. "What can I say; I've been a bad boy." He admitted.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Don't take my tokens. And Bry, you're up first unless you wanna wait and go against me or Satoshi." She instructed handing her friend some tokens.

Satoshi blinked. "For once, you didn't call me Sato-chan." He pointed out.

"It's the end of the world!" Bryanna cried loudly, putting her tokens in as well and causing many people to give her strange looks. "I'm gonna die."

"Yay, B.B.! Kick his punk ass!" Erin cheered. Dark flipped through the songs.

"I've never seen /any/ of these…." He murmured, finally choosing "Heaven" by D.J.Sammy (we no own, BTW!)

"Yay! I love this song!" Bryanna cheered.

"Baby, you're all that I want… when you're lyin' here in my arms…. I'm finding it hard to believe…. We're in Heaven…." Erin sang with it as Bry and Dark landed the first few steps.

The techno music continued and the steps went on, neither dancer missing an arrow. Now and then, the game would announce a "super combo" or a "perfect," but other than that, the two were focused solely on the rhythm.

Then, it happened—(haha) Dark misstep-ed just once at the very end, and Bryanna was announced the winner.

"YAY, BRYANNA! WOOT!!!" Erin cheered happily, jumping up and down.

"Haha! I won! Yay!" Bryanna cried, jumping up and down as well and giving Erin a high five.

Dark smiled half-heartedly, sighing in defeat. "Nice work, Bry. Maybe we can have a rematch sometime?" He asked hopefully. She nodded and he turned to Erin. "The next song's yours, Kitten. You up for it?"

"Damn straight!" Erin agreed with a nod, bouncing onto the dance pad and picking out a song.

"Go Ireland! Kick his butt!" Bryanna cheered.

Five minutes and one round of Midnite Blaze later, Erin jumped up and down and cheered for herself.

"WOO HOO! I won! I'm actually /better/ than Dark at something!" She laughed, hugging the thief in question. She skipped off the pad and hugged Bryanna next. "I'll be your midnite blaze, brighter than the morning sun!" She sang happily, twirling around and humming.

"Go Mrt! Good job!" Bryanna paused. "Satoshi's turn!"

Satoshi's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I've never…."

"C'mon, commander," Dark taunted, eager to go to the final round. "You'll be my first victory today."

Glaring at the Phantom Thief, he folded his arms. "I don't need ot beat you in a game to know I'm better than you, Dark." He pointed out calmly.

"Mm-hmm/sure/ you don't." Dark said sarcastically, casually leaning on the railing.

"Go on, Sato-chan, show him who's boss!" Erin urged, pulling Satoshi towards the dance pad. "We have complete and utter confidence in you!"

"Alright, I'll do it." He gave in, freeing his arm of her grip and willingly stepping onto the dance pad.

Dark smirked. "In the spirit of sportsmanship, I'll let /you/ pick the song."

(Five minutes later….)

"YAY! A tie!" Erin said, laughing.

"We told you you could do it!" Bryanna cheered.

"Well/technically/, he didn't beat Dark," Erin pointed out quietly, hearing Dark and Satoshi argue over who had the higher score. "It was a tie. If he had misstepped just once, Dark would've beat him."

"Oh, and it doesn't go the other way? If /Dark/ has misstepped once/Satoshi/ would have won. He's /definitely/ better than Dark, because Dark had already done it twice before, and it was /Satoshi's/ first time. So mleh." Bryanna argued, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, well… /Dark's/ the Phantom Thief, and he's /never/ been caught, so he's better because he always outsmarts Satoshi, so /mleh/ right back!" Erin retorted, folding her arms.

"Well… well… well, Dark's /old/, and Satoshi's a helluva lot smarter than him!" Bryanna countered. Dark and Satoshi stopped arguing and watched the girls in amusement instead.

"Well/Dark/ has a trenchcoat like David's, only /better/, and he's got Wiz!" Erin presented her newest case. "/Nothing/ can match Wiz's cuteness." She smirked in triumph.

"How long d'you think they can keep this up?" Dark asked, watching the girls argue in amusement.

"Days." Satoshi replied simply.

"Yeah, well, Dark has /you/." Bryanna said, forcing herself to keep a straight face.

"What's /that/ supposed to mean?!" Erin exclaimed indignantly. Bryanna grinned innocently.

"I love you, Erin." Bryanna said, a 'please don't kill me' note in her voice.

"Yeah, sure…." Erin muttered, faking being hurt.

While the girls fought, Satoshi glanced at the doorway. "Dark." He said quietly, gaze rested on a teenage boy standing there.

"Hmm?" Dark looked over as well. "Who's that?"

"The reason the girls are /here/. Let's get going." Satoshi instructed. Dark nodded.

"Hey, Kitten," He interrupted Erin and Bry, swinging over the railing. "Let's find another ride, okay?"

Erin smiled. "Okay! C'mon, BB and Sato-chan!" She called, already skipping to the ride labeled "The Boston Tea Party."

O:O:O

A/N:

Dun dun dunnnnnnn…. What's this? A /plot/?! Yep, it's a plot all right. Once again, sorry it's taken me so long to post this…. Erin still isn't allowed on FF. net, and we're both busy, plus the fact that I'm lazy, so yeah. Well, here's the next chappie! And guess what? WE'VE FINISHED WRITING THE STORY!!! Hurray! Now I just have to post it. If I can get myself into the routine, there'll be a chapter up every week, but don't count on it. My schedule this semester in school is even more hectic than last. Grr…. Well, R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm so, soo sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! I had it all typed up, and then my sister's laptop (with my memory stick in it) fell off the table and broke my memory stick, and I lost all the information. Then I went to type it back up, and found I had lost the first notebook, which had the first half of this chapter in it. So it's taken me a while. But here it is, finally! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Next ride!" Bryanna and Erin yelled as the four exited the Scrambler.

"We've been here for almost six hours and you two aren't tired yet?" Satoshi asked.

"I think we've already gone on all the rides," Dark observed, glancing around. "We can go home now."

"Aw! But I wanna stay!" Erin whined.

"Well, this place is closing anyway. We can come back later," Bryanna said, shrugging.

"Alright," Erin sighed, heading towards the exit.

"/Finally/," Dark muttered, sighing.

"Umm… who's driving?" Erin asked as they trudged through the parking lot. The sun was setting and a gentle orange glow washed over all the cars and pavement.

"I'm the only one old enough, and I drove us down, so it's my job," Dark explained, pulling car keys out of his pocket.

"I call shotgun, then," Erin concluded with a smile. Unbeknownst to her and Dark, Satoshi had smiled at Bryanna and had taken her hand.

"Back seat's fine with me," he said quietly.

"Same here," Bryanna said, climbing into the car.

As Erin climbed into the front seat, she pulled a book out of her metallicy light blue purse and opened it up. "Hour-rides are so boring sometimes…" she sighed.

"What book is that?" Dark asked, starting the car.

"Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging."

"That sounds fun. Is it good?" Bryanna asked, poking her head into the front seat between Erin and Dark.

Erin grinned and began reading aloud. "Uncle Eddie has gone, thank the Lord. He actually asked me if I'd like to ride in the sidecar on his motorbike. Are all adults from Planet Xenon? What should I have said? "Yes, certainly, Uncle Eddie, I would like to go in your prewar sidecar and with a bit of luck all of my friends will see me with some mad, bald bloke and that will be the end of my life. Thank you.""

"Okay… /I'd/ ride sidecar on a motorcycle. That would be fun," Bryanna said. "That person's strange."

"No, she's just phobic of riding with a bald, old, senile man," Erin pointed out, smiling and turning on the radio. She then continued to read. "I said, "Dad, if you think I am sitting next to you in a green t-shirt and tights, you're mad." He got all shirty and said, "Well, you'll have to walk, then."" She skipped ahead and read, "In a mood of defiant stuffed oliveness I did have a dance by myself, but things kept crashing to the floor around me."

"Uh huh…. Anyway…" Bryanna said.

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' we need some good tunes," Erin changed the subject, turning the radio dial and stopping at a rock-like song. "Oooo, my fave song!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah! I /love/ this song!" Bryanna exclaimed.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet? Lie in the grass… next to the Mausoleum… I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song…" Erin sang, watching telephone poles rush by.

"Are we there yet?" Bryanna asked, although the obviously weren't.

"No," Dark replied lightly, tapping on the steering wheel in time to the beat.

Bryanna was quiet for half a second.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"No," Erin told her as the song changed to "Photograph" by Nickelback. "Ooooh, this is their new song! Kick-ass!"

"That's cool. Are we there yet?" Bryanna repeated.

"/No/!" Erin replied forcefully.

"Okay. How about now?" Bryanna asked, obviously amusing herself by annoying them.

"/NO/!" Erin and Dark yelled simultaneously.

"/Fine/. You didn't have to yell at me," Bryanna pouted teasingly.

"Well--" Erin began, but cut herself off and sighed. "Screw it, I give up."

"I'm bored," Bryanna announced.

"You should get used to it, because you'll /be/ bored for the next fifty-four minutes," Dark pointed out.

"Anyone have a notebook or book I could un-bore myself with?" Bryanna asked, fidgeting around in her seat. "I /hate/ days like today; I can't sit still!"

Erin set aside her book and started to dig through her backpack, finally finding a book that was three or four inches thick. She handed it back to Bryanna. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; knock yourself out," she presented.

"Yay! I /love/ this book!" Bryanna said, grabbing the book and opening it.

"Those books seem to be a big hit no matter where you go, but I didn't expect /you/ to have one," Satoshi pointed out, examining the cover.

"Are you kidding me? Bry and I have six of them! My cousins and I discussed possibilities for the seventh book at the Barr Family Reunion," Erin laughed. "My cousins are all rednecks, especially cousin Dave."

"What a wonderfully abrupt change of subject…" Dark said matter-of-factly, smirking and reaching over to open the glove box. "Are my CDs in there?" he inquired.

Erin nodded, pulling the CD case out. She opened it and started flipping through disks. She froze at one. "You have Bowling for Soup?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Without a second thought, she put the disk into the CD player and turned up the volume as "1985" came on.

"Yes! I love this song! It's /so/ much better than the 6th Harry Potter book," Bryanna said.

"Debbie just hit the wall… she never had it all… Dark, I'm stealing this CD," Erin told him, grinning.

The thief scoffed. "Haven't you taken /enough/ of my stuff?" he quizzed.

She shook her head. "Nopers!"

"Of course not. She'll never have enough of your stuff. She'll be going on another room raid soon," Bryanna said, laughing a little.

"Got that right! I'm thinking it'll be sometime this week," Erin murmured thoughtfully. "Considering I need another shirt for my wardrobe."

"You stay /out/ of my closet, kid," Dark warned as "Almost" began.

"If you think that's gonna stop her, you /really/ don't know her very well," Bryanna stated, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you just go to sleep, B.B.? I think I might as well…" Erin said, yawning to prove her point.

"Okay. Night night," Bryanna said, leaning back and promptly falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author**: OH MY GOD, WE'RE NOT DEAD! This is amazing!!! I hope we didn't lose any readers!!! How long's it been since we updated? A year or so? We're sooooooo so sorry for the wait, but hopefully it'll be worth it! We have some plot worked out, and the next few chapters should be up within two weeks. (Not of each other, either!) So let's get right to it, thanks so much to our loyal fans, this one goes out to you! You deserve it after being so patient!

_Terror of Azumano_

**Chapter 18**

"That was a good day…" Erin sighed contentedly, opening her hazel eyes lazily and looking out the car window. She blinked. "Where are we and why aren't we moving?" She asked, not recognizing the two-story house in the darkness.

Dark opened his door. "My house. I need to grab something before I drop you guys off." He explained. "_Stay here."_ And he closed the door, heading inside.

There was a slight silence. "I'll be back." Erin broke it, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Didn't he tell you to stay put?" Satoshi asked quietly. She raised a brow and glanced at him over her seat, forcing back a smile at what she saw. Bryanna was still sleeping soundly, but instead of leaning on the seat, she was now leaning on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Aww…that's so adorable! I'm so glad I have my camera." She chirped, digging it out and taking a picture. The flash made Bryanna jump about half a mile and it definitely woke her up.

"I didn't do it!" She cried, sitting up; her eyes were wide. As Erin and Satoshi chuckled, the short girl blinked, spotted the camera in her friend's hand and glared at her. Jokingly, Bryanna said, "You ass. Hate you too."

"Aw, but I _lurve_ you, BB-chan. I'm keeping this forever and ever as a memento of your lovely romance!" Erin sighed dreamily, stowing her camera back into her metallic blue bag.

"Oh, zip it." Bryanna said, yawning and leaning against Satoshi again, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep. Sarcastically, Erin zipped her bag shut.

Satoshi raised a brow. "Right…"

"Well," Erin began, opening the door, "not that this isn't _wonderful_ for blackmail and all that, but I've got a room to raid. I shall return in one piece." She promised, getting out and heading for the house.

"How far do you think she'll get?" Satoshi inquired, nudging the half-conscious Bryanna.

"Oh, she'll get up to his room and if she's lucky, will get another pair of pants and the shirt she really wants. She'll definitely make it up to the room, though." Bryanna assured, starting to ramble like she often did when she was not fully awake.

_**Meanwhile, inside…**_

"Now, let's see…" Erin murmured quietly, digging around under the (unmade) bed. "If I were Dark's cross necklace, where would I be?" She threw aside pencils, a comb, deodorant, and some other things that disgusted her before crawling out.

'Okay,' She thought, exasperated, 'It's _definitely_ not under there.' She only gave her findings a short second thought before shuddering and going for the closet.

"This man needs to clean up…" She growled as she tripped over a small can of Axe. Picking it up and shoving it into her purse, she opened the closet door. She held in a yelp and leapt to the side as even more junk fell out of it in an avalanche. Among this was the Sage of Sleep, (both the mirror and the earring,) and a sleeping pink bird.

Erin raised a brow and stared at the bird. "Towa?" She breathed.

The bird's eyes opened and she lifted her head, chirping, and in a puff of smoke turning into a girl with silvery hair and emerald eyes. She was in a maid's outfit and her fingernails were painted lavender.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" She squealed. Erin cringed and shot a glance at the closed bedroom door.

"Shh! Relax; my name's Erin. I'm a friend of Dark's. Are you Towa?" She hissed.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am, but what…"

"No time. Gotta raid, then I'll leave." Erin cut her off, going back to her task.

Towa blinked. "Raid?" She repeated, watching the younger girl dig through the huge pile of things. "But that's Dark's stuff!" She exclaimed in realization.

"_Shhh!_ Do you want him to find me?" Erin challenged, pausing.

Footsteps. Dark's voice saying something to Emiko.

"_Shit_! Towa, I was NEVER HERE, understand?" She commanded, shoving some crap aside and quickly shutting herself in the closet. (She left the door open just a little by accident. Enough so she could see out, but not enough for anyone to see within.)

As the bedroom door opened, she quieted her breathing (and vaguely noticed that the closet smelled a lot like Axe and male,) and watched as Dark came in. He paused to look at Towa before smirking.

"Sleeping in my closet again, eh?" He laughed.

Towa flustered and glanced at the closet door, nodding slightly. "Yeah, sorta…" She admitted. Erin tensed slightly under her gaze, finally relaxing a little when she dismissed herself.

'But…why'd she close the door?' She wondered, still watching Dark.

Within moments, she got her answer. The Phantom Thief sighed heavily and took another look around. Then, as if he were satisfied that there was no one else in the room, he promptly pulled his t-shirt off and threw it aside.

Erin turned five or six shades of red, covering her mouth with one hand to hide a gasp. "Oh, God…what have I gotten myself into?" She whimpered quietly, backing up as far as she could without knocking something over. (Not that it mattered, considering she couldn't close the door the rest of the way.)

She closed her eyes and laid a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage and willing it to slow down. It was only Dark…getting changed…No big deal, right?

After another moment, she heard the closet door open and looked up to see Dark standing there, topless, a brow raised.

'Okay Erin, think…Don't say something stupid.' Her conscience told her.

"Uh…h-hi…" She said quietly, ignoring her burning cheeks. Silence. Wait, correction: unnerving silence. She grabbed a shirt from one of the hangers and handed it to him. "This one!" She suggested.

To her slight relief, he smirked. "Just couldn't help yourself, could you?" He challenged.

"I'm sorry!" She automatically blurted out, biting her tongue to keep from rambling.

Dark shrugged. "It happens." He muttered, ushering her out and instructing her to sit and wait. "Though, I must admit…you're the first to actually hide in the closet." As he chuckled at the thought, he hung up the shirt she had handed him and began searching for another.

"Probably because it's like a warzone in there…I almost got crushed by that huge pile of stuff!" She pointed out, plunking down on the bed. She inconspicuously reached under the pillow, hopeful to find something else to steal.

Without glancing at her, Dark pulled a clean shirt on. "Don't go through my stuff, eh Kitten?" He requested.

She quickly pulled her hand out from under the pillow and smiled innocently. "I'm not!" She assured.

**Author:** YAY!!!! This chapter is DONE! Now I can go type up the next one…meh…the pain in the fingers…but I'm doing it for you, our loyal fans! …Although sometimes I wonder…well, whatever. There's 35 chapters in all! It should all be posted in a month or two. See you next chapter!


End file.
